Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue!
by MichaelCross
Summary: When the Tracy couples are abducted, Team Hawk and Mithril must go to the rescue. Only this time Team Hawk will be using Arm Slaves. Will they succeed? Rated for language and violence. Seventeenth KP/SH.
1. Abductions and Ransom Demands

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Abductions and Ransom Demands

In the Bahamas, Monique, Lonnie, Connie and Zoey Tracy are scuba diving with their respective spouses and admiring the reef. All eight of them have their Compact Anti-Armor Daggers from one of their wedding guests. As she dives alongside Scott, Monique thinks about that day.

_(Flashback)_

_As usual, Lonnie and Connie were skeptical about how sharp the daggers were. So, along the way to the airport, they stopped by a junkyard and tried out one of the daggers. Zoey, still in her wedding dress, chose an old pickup truck with an unrusted spot and, with a firm grip on the handle, pulled the blade out of the sheath. They all heard a slight humming sound, but figured it to be an airplane that's flying just outside their hearing range._

_To say they were all stunned at the blue sheen on the blade was a serious understatement. Monique thought it was cool while Lonnie and Connie were, for once, speechless with awe. They were even more stunned when they saw Zoey's blade penetrate the metal skin on the pickup without difficulty. Connie, the brainy one, was at a loss as to how it was possible until she pondered the blue sheen._

"_My theory is it's an advanced laser-cutting capability built into the blade. But, if that's the case, why isn't it in stores? It can help save countless lives. You don't suppose Sousuke knows who made them, do you?"_

_Monique shook her head and replied, "I've seen knives of all kinds. This is one-of-a-kind. Like an exclusive of sorts. This is the first I've heard of an Anti-Armor Dagger, let alone a compact one."_

_Lonnie then shrugged and remarked, "If what Sousuke said was true, then we could take out a cage with captives in it and save the captives. Although I seriously doubt we'd come across an Abrams tank." With that, Lonnie burst out into laughter, with Connie right behind her. _

_Connie then softly turned her laughter into a giggle and softly said, "It's too bad little Bon-Bon didn't get one of these. She could use it to cut her recyclables to pieces."_

Monique snaps back to the present and looks over at Scott and his trunks. They had been diving for twenty minutes after two hours of post-rest lovemaking. She reaches her hand over to Scott and he sees it, taking it into his hand.

The couple swims along the reef until they see John and Zoey taking pictures of each other and the sea life around them. Next thing the two couples know, they feel a suctioning motion pulling them away from the resort. They try swimming away, but the force is just too much for them. Just before they lose consciousness, they all see a black submarine with an open porthole.

Connie and Gordon are slowly gliding along the reef adjacent to the resort when they hear a sudden rush of water around them. Next thing they know, they're being pulled away from the resort into another direction. As hard as they try, they cannot escape from the grip the suction has on them.

Lonnie and Virgil are rising to the surface carefully after having consulted their air supply monitors. They look at each other and Lonnie takes Virgil's hand, placing it onto her breast. Next thing they know, they feel a suctioning motion sucking them back down away from the resort. As their air runs out, they lose consciousness.

Two hours later, Monique wakes up inside a massive steel cage and sees all occupants of the cage with her stripped completely of their dive gear. Except for their bathing suits and Compact Anti-Armor Daggers. Monique looks over at Scott and smiles in relief that he's all right. She then checks the others and sees they're all right as well.

Lonnie and Virgil open their eyes and see the others are safe still. Lonnie then asks, "Any idea as to what the hell is going on here?"

Suddenly, they hear a familiar woman's voice. "Simple. You're all here as ransom demand leverage to fund the revolution to take back my country."

For once, Connie is stumped as she asks, "Why is the clerk here? And what does she mean by a revolution?"

The woman then steps out, revealing herself to have greying black hair and a very robust tan. "Simple, Connie Rockwaller-Tracy. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. I am Simone Prevera, the rightful ruler of the South American Nation of San Pablo."

"I don't really care what you supposedly are the ruler of, you crazy bitch! When we get out of here, I'm bustin' you right upside yo' melon!" With that, Monique begins drawing her dagger, only to be stopped by Scott's hand. When she looks over at him, he shakes his head. 'I get it. We'll use the CAAD's for when we finally bust out of here. Then I'll bust her right upside her melon!'

"Now, now, Monique Thompson-Tracy. There's no need for hostility on anyone's part. Let alone with your diving knives. Besides, that kind of blade cannot cut through aircraft-quality steel alloys. If anyone should have any hostility, it should be your respective families back in Middleton, Colorado."

"Why's that, Ms. Prevera?"

"Finally, a voice of reason. Your calmness serves you well, Zoey Martin-Tracy. In any case, I am merely helping a friend of mine gain some leverage over your families. What better way than grabbing you? Allow me to introduce my cohorts first. I'm sure you already know them. Transom, the housekeeper." Out steps a red-haired Caucasian woman with a very bad dental problem and glasses.

"Mullion, the bellhop." A massive black man steps out and eyes Monique, who then covers herself and ducks behind Scott.

"Last but not least, Trangh Balagant." Out comes a man that is very familiar to the Tracy brothers. Shiny bald head, red and black martial arts robe and an evil glare in his eyes.

"The Hood? Why the hell is he out of Prison?"

"Simple, John. I escaped with Ms. Prevera's help."

Monique then scoffs and retorts, "Let me get this straight. You worked with Josh 'Monkey Boy' Mankey to kidnap us to begin with, get yo' ass busted by Street Hawk and still manage to finagle yo' way out of the 'slam'? That's messed up!"

Simone gasps and asks, "Did you just say Street Hawk?"

"That I did. Why? You got a problem with that?"

Quietly, Simone whispers, "It can't be. He's dead. It's simply not possible to raise somebody from the dead!" She then glares over at the Hood and yells, "I thought you were busted about a year ago! Street Hawk's been dead for the last twenty years, you bald moron!"

Nonplussed, the Hood calmly replies, "I was. There's a new Street Hawk, working in Colorado."

Simone starts breathing heavily until she starts chuckling and laughing out loud. "Perfect! Since the original Street Hawk was an Los Angeles cop, the odds are good the current one is a Colorado cop as well. Cops never leave their Jurisdictions. Even those that are vigilantes. We are safe from him, Mr. Balagant! Come! We must communicate our demands to Mr. Tracy and tell him not to go to the cops."

Before the villains can walk away, Zoey asks, "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Feeling immense pleasure to answer the question, the Hood replies, "Simple, Mrs. Tracy. You're all on my submarine. The same one that launched a missile at Thunderbird 5. John, you, your Father and brothers should have died up there in space. But your brat brother, Alan, and his friends denied me that. This time, you will drown and die. How does that sound?"

Connie then asks, "How about we put two bullets into the back of your fuckin' head, Baldy? How does that sound?" Suddenly, she gasps and covers her mouth, asking herself, "What am I saying? We save lives, not end them!"

Gordon takes her into his arms, saying, "It's okay, Connie. I understand. I kinda feel the same way." But the Hood and Simone are not in the room anymore, although the Hood did hear Connie's question and visibly cringes at the ferocity of it.

They then go to the sub's communication room and start transmitting a message to Jeff Tracy.

On Tracy Island, Sandy McCoy, clad in a blue bikini, is swimming with Tintin Balagant and Joss Possible, both wearing blue bikinis as well. Fermat Hackenbacker and Alan Tracy are deviously plotting along with Ray 'Brains' Hackenbacker about what to do to their female cohorts.

As Sandy swims in the water, she thinks about her past few months on the island and admits to herself that she has been having a very good time. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward had advised her about the latest fashions that could be afforded on a Police salary. While Parker, on the other hand, taught her some Judo and Tae Kwon Do to use on the streets for her own protection.

Now giggling, she ducks down underwater and knocks on the pool's floor. When she surfaces, she giggles again after looking at the guys up to plotting some kind of mischief. Suddenly, Jeff comes outside and looks frantically around.

"Ray! We've got a problem!" 'Brains' looks up and sees his friend is very distraught. Before he can ask, Jeff goes on. "The boys and their wives were abducted!"

"Jeff, what do you mean? Who did it?"

"The Hood. He's working with someone I've never seen before." With that, all thoughts of fun disappear as the group goes into the family room and Jeff turns the screen around. "Go ahead. Tell them what you told me. But, if you harm my boys or their wives, there will be no place you can hide at."

They all hear a woman's voice as it replies, "Mr. Tracy, you are in no position to make threats. I am. Do not forget that. Understood?"

Fuming and still dripping wet, Sandy asks, "What's your deal, lady? Huh? They never did anything to you."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Sandy McCoy, bitch. I'm with the LAPD's Public Relations office. Who the fuck are you?"

"Why do I come across people that happen to be cops or at least connected to them in one way or another? Oh well. No matter. The current Street Hawk cannot leave his Jurisdiction. Much like the late prick that had that role. It's really too bad I didn't get to kill him. Had he survived that missile, I would have enjoyed torturing him to death upon my release from Prison."

Sandy puts it together and then snarls, "You're Simone Prevera, the stinking rotten _puta_ that dared to disrespect Jesse Mach's memory. You even had the nerve to praise his killers! You've certainly got brass ones to pull this stunt!"

"Who are you calling a whore, you American nobody? If anyone's the whore, it's you!" The two then begin a verbal war that threatens to get out of hand until Tintin screams into the microphone in front of Sandy's face.

"Enough with the verbal war! Just tell us what you want so we can kick your butts from here to Mars! Just so you know, I'm not kidding!"

The Hood then comes up onto the monitor and says, "Ah, my lovely niece Tintin. How's Alan treating you?"

"Get this straight, meatball. You are not my uncle. Not any more. Blood, yes. Spirit, hell no."

Even Joss gets in on it. "If anything happens to Monique or the others, I'm gonna string y'all up like the varmints y'all are. Better yet, I'm gonna brand you, Baldy. Let's just say you won't be unconscious to avoid feeling the pain. Instead, you'll be conscious and strapped to a table the whole time you're being branded. I think I'll put the brand right onto your shiny head while I give Ms. Prevera over there a Texan Pedicure. With a pair of rusted gardening shears."

Simone sweetly smiles on the monitor and says, "I don't see how a beneficial thing like a pedicure would be a punishment, child. The shears, I'm not too sure about. Those would be definitely a punishment."

Joss gives Simone a sadistic smile as she retorts, "Lady, I never said anything about it being beneficial. After all, how can having your toes cut off by rusted gardening shears be beneficial? That's what is known as a Texan Pedicure." With that, Simone's smile fades, replacing it with a fierce glare.

"You will not touch my toes, you barbaric girl."

"Wanna bet, you ugly old bat?" Joss smirks upon seeing Simone's mouth open in a gasp.

"You need to learn better manners and respect your elders."

"Lady, yer not one of my elders! Even more, I have no respect for criminals at all!"

"Enough!" Everyone turns to look at Jeff as he goes on. "Just what do you want from us, Hood?"

The Hood, seeing a chance for Diplomacy, takes it. "Simple, Jeff. I want the Thunderbirds to pull off a string of robberies around the world. Do not involve anyone else as this is between us. This means no Police. You have seventy-two hours to fulfill our demands, with the first target to be hit within twenty-four hours. I am now sending you a list of targets. When you have completed the list, I shall return the couples to you. If you disobey me, they shall perish."

At that, the communication ends and Jeff sinks backward into his chair. Sandy starts reaching to comfort him, but 'Brains' stops her, shaking his head. Without any further word, the others leave a very worried and angry Jeff Tracy alone at the table.

Before they leave, Sandy turns back and says, "We'll get them out of this, Jeff. You don't have to give in to their demands."

"What do you propose, Sandy? The Hood is not one to bluff at all."

"I'm starting to gather that. But, I think we both know something they don't."

"What's that?"

"Someone is more appropriate, actually. Along with a team in particular. Norman Tuttle and Team Hawk."

His face going slightly red, he says, "I don't really know what you're talking about. I mean, Norman's a friend of mine and all."

"Oh please. Don't tell me you don't know about him and Team Hawk being connected."

He gives up the fight and slumps his head forward. "How..?"

"Did I figure it out? Simple. You being friends with Norman is a given. Also, you already knew who the team members were long before I did. I also knew the late Officer that had the role of Street Hawk. Besides, I overheard Scott and Monique talking about Team Hawk at Felix Renton's birthday race. They already knew about Kim and Ron."

Jeff can only chuckle as he says, "You're good, Sandy. Real good. I guess it couldn't hurt to work with Team Hawk."

"Jeff, just one thing. Who are the Thunderbirds? For that matter, do you know how to get in touch with them? I'm sure they'd much prefer helping instead of robbing the Hood's targets."

In reply, Jeff activates the sequence for 'Command and Control'. As the room changes configuration, Sandy looks around and smiles as she watches the wall portrait turn into a wall with doors, which, to her, was very impressive.

"Another group dedicated to people's safety. This looks almost like the bridge on the starship 'Enterprise'. What's next? A secret mercenary force dedicated to the same thing?"

"Well, stranger things have happened." With that, Jeff makes the contact to Middleton, Colorado. "Is Norman Tuttle in? It's very important."

They both hear a young man's voice reply, "No sir. He's been off for the past two weeks. But I can get a message to him."

"Very good. Please tell him my sons and their brides have been taken captive and I need his help."

"You got it. Who's calling?"

"This is Jeff Tracy. I'm an old friend of Norman's."

"Roger. I've got your communications signature and I'm relaying your message to Norman. Be expecting a call from him in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Wade."

In Middleton Colorado, Wade Load is undergoing the protocols to make contact with Team Hawk. Since he hardly ever leaves his room, he didn't go with them, though he now wishes he did. He enters the final coding and begins his message.

"Merida Island, this is Wade Load for Team Hawk. We've got problems."

"Mr. Load, this is Captain Teletha Testarossa. Please describe the situation."

"An abduction's happened, Captain Testarossa. I need to get in touch with Norman Tuttle, ASAP."

"Understood. Right now, two Arm Slaves are having a competition. I'll have Sgt. Weber relay the message that there's a communication for the team. I'll instruct him to notify Mr. Tuttle first."

"Who are the competitors, Captain Testarossa?"

"Sgt. Major Melissa Mao and Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Oh boy. I hope they enjoy the work I did on the programming for the Artificial Intelligence units. I found the specs for the units themselves to be quite impressive."

"I'm very impressed with the work, Mr. Load. Personally, however, I think you spend too much time in your room and need to get out more."

"Yeah, I know. Kim told me the same thing while she was under the influence of the Truth Ray."

"Oh, this I gotta hear. Sounds like it'll be a good story."

"It is. And then some." At that, Wade tells the petite Captain all about the encounter Ron and Kim had with the Truth Ray. With her laughing richly.


	2. AS Training and Message

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

AS Training and Message

On Merida Island, Mithril's Pacific Island Fleet Base, two Arm Slaves are duking it out in a fierce battle in an area known as Twin Rock. Sgt. Major Melissa Mao and Bonnie Rockwaller are piloting M9 Gernsback Arm Slaves and facing off against each other. Bonnie fires her mecha's weapon and gets an indirect hit on Melissa's mecha, with Melissa returning the same.

The round from Melissa's mecha directly hits the weapon arm on Bonnie's mecha, causing it to disengage.

Bonnie snarls as she says, "Engage ECS invisible mode."

"_Roger. Engaging ECS invisible mode."_ Once the M9's Electronic Concealment System is fully active, she moves to another position. She then switches arms quickly and moves again.

Inside her AS, Melissa smiles and scowls at the same time, thinking, 'Damn, she's getting good. Hard to believe she's only a helicopter pilot that knows ballet.'

Back inside her AS, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile as she says, "ECS cancel."

"_Roger. Canceling ECS." _ Once the ECS is deactivated, Bonnie fires again, repeatedly. This results in a series of direct hits on Melissa's mecha, right in the cockpit area.

The AI for Melissa's mecha says, _"Exercise terminated. Rockwaller wins."_

The hatch on the M9 opens and Melissa steps out, grinning proudly with her violet eyes twinkling in amusement. She then looks at the paint-covered torso and laughs madly. "Just like that match between me and Tessa! That was very good work! You sure you're not related to her, Bonnie?"

The other one's hatch opens and Bonnie steps out, grinning broadly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Melissa. Now Ron, on the other hand, could practically be Tessa's brother."

Melissa waves it off, retorting, "That was just a freak accident that could happen to anyone. It happened to you, too. Remember? After all, it was your first time piloting an Arm Slave."

"Yeah, I remember. However, I didn't take out a frickin' hangar with my limbs flailing about and my AS flopping around like a dying fish! I just fell backwards."

"You got a point there. But, you gotta admit. Ron's a pretty strange guy. Just like somebody else I know."

"Yeah, I'll say."

At that, both ladies crack up laughing and simmer down when they see Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara coming up.

"Good work, Ms. Rockwaller. Using the ECS to cover yourself while switching arms is very efficient. Combined with a group of clean kill-shots right on the cockpit. You've certainly made significant progress in the past two weeks here. How do you rate her, Sgt. Major Mao?"

"I'd say she's ready for underwater training, Lieutenant Sagara."

"I agree."

Bonnie blinks in disbelief and asks, "Whoa, underwater? You mean these things can be used underwater as well?"

"Affirmative, Ms. Rockwaller. With the proper equipment, the M9 is suitable for underwater infiltration and combat. Along with search and rescue. I believe I told you that in my portion of the letter some time back."

"Well yeah, you told me Tessa took one for a swim without it being prepared. But I didn't quite believe it. You see, I have a general rule of thumb. Unless I see it happening, it's not worth believing. Just like when the TDD-1 torpedoed my 'Father's fishing trawler and snuck away."

Sousuke laughs in agreement as he quietly walks away, recalling that conversation when Mithril's Team Hawk counterparts arrived at the Base.

"_What do you mean you torpedoed it? Ron could have been killed by accident!" Bonnie's face was livid and Ron was staying remarkably calm as he tried to calm down his friend._

"_Easy, Bonnie." That had Bonnie blinking incredulously before she snarled and turned towards him, concern in her eyes._

"_Easy? Easy? Ron, they fired a torpedo with you right behind my 'Father's trawler! That is a sign that the Captain is going nutty!" Tessa let out a slight growl before taking a sip of her tea, as they were in her quarters at the island._

_She then calmly replied, "Be that as it may, our torpedoes are of the smart kind. It was locked onto the trawler before it was fired. Before it was fired, however, the sonar picked up the cycle on the water's surface and the computer rerouted the torpedo to dive down and rise back up, eliminating the danger to Mr. Stoppable." Tessa gave Bonnie a sharp glare and added, "If anyone is nutty, it's your 'Father', Ms. Rockwaller."_

_Bonnie sighed before starting to chuckle, saying, "Yeah, he is. He actually believes he's going to get the family mansion when he knows that he had abandoned my Mother, sisters and myself. He doesn't deserve a thing except a heart attack. If he even has a heart."_

_Feeling the need to agree, Tessa did so. "Oh believe me, I know exactly how you feel, Ms. Rockwaller. So, Mr. Stoppable, where's Mrs. Stoppable at?"_

"_Kim's in the mess hall right now. She's having those cravings of hers again."_

"_Oh. Those must be interesting." Needless to say, her curiosity was peaked by it._

"_That's right and one way of saying it. Before we left to begin training, she used the PDP on me to ensure I get back to her and then all of us home without a scratch."_

"_PDP?"_

"_Puppy Dog Pout. It's Kim's most powerful way to get Ron to do her bidding. Every time she pulls it out, Ron just gives in. That's why she loves him so much. He sacrifices so much to ensure she makes it through anything. He's her strength and she is his."_

_Tessa then nodded in understanding and said, "Well, seeing that you'll just be training with Arm Slaves, I think you could avoid getting banged up too badly. Lieutenant Sagara."_

"_Yes, Madam Captain?"_

"_Please take Mr. Stoppable, Miss Mach, Mr. and Ms. Rockwaller to the hangar. Along with Mr. Tuttle. I'm sure he'd like to observe the training first hand."_

"_By your command, Madam Captain."_

Sousuke comes out of the memory in time to see Ron and Kim Stoppable, along with his Fiancee, Kaname Chidori. "Bonnie won the match. I'd say she's ready for underwater training, just as Sgt. Major Mao believes as well."

"Well, that's great, Sousuke. Come sit down. Walking up that hill must be tiring for you." Chuckling, Kaname scoots over on the blanket and reflects on the arrival on the island.

Kim can't help a sigh as she thinks, 'Has it really been that long?' Ever since that day two weeks back, Ron, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica all trained to operate an AS. Even though Norman is not a field operative, his engineering curiosity got the better of even him. So, he tried it as well. She then sighs at the memory.

"_Okay, Mr. Tuttle, let's see what you can do."_

"_Roger that, Sgt. Weber." Surprisingly enough, he handled the cumbersome Arm Slave rather well. So Sgt. Kurz Weber decided to teach him some defensive maneuvers to use both in and out of the AS. While Sousuke taught Ron._

_Needless to say in Ron's case, Mithril needed a new hangar to be put up as the sight was that bad. Pieces of the hangar were lying on the ground, left, right, front and center of the Arm Slave. When Ron was pulled out of the cockpit, he was dazed with a screwball grin on his face._

"_Man, that was a wild ride."_

_Sousuke and the others simply couldn't believe it. A hangar made of the most durable materials on the planet were rapidly taken down in seconds. By an Arm Slave flailing it's arms and legs about. Sousuke then looked incredulously at Bonnie and asked her if he was like that before becoming Street Hawk or even after._

_Bonnie could only shrug as she replied, "I thought his clumsiness had faded away, but then again, he's never operated an AS before."_

"_What about the cycle though?"_

"_He's had past experience riding his old scooter. Of course, the Hyperthrust was a new twist on him, but he handled it okay."_

Ever since that day, Ron had improved his AS operation skills, with Sousuke as his trainer. His skills with the AS had been so improved, it was often joked that Sousuke was in the cockpit with Ron even though Sousuke was right outside.

Back in the match area, Bonnie turns to admire the head of the M9 and nods, saying, "It may not be what I'm used to piloting, but it's very formidable. I'm glad it's on the side of right. Along with 'Arbalest'. I'd hate to be it's enemy."

"I'm glad it is too, Bonnie. I'm just glad you beat me with state-of-the-art specs while Tessa used an old M6 Bushnell. That was such a low blow to me."

Bonnie can't help but laugh as she says, "At least you didn't lose to Ron on the talent show. He wiped the competition clean away." She then sighs as she looks inside the cockpit, thinking, 'To think I missed out on all those years of friendship, just for popularity's sake. I know I shouldn't feel guilty anymore, but I can't help it. At least the one most responsible for my being such a bitch is in Jail now.'

_Bonnie had Melissa as her trainer and used her ballet training to, quite literally after a week, make the AS dance. In all her years as a Marine, Melissa had never seen such a sight. She even wondered if Bonnie would put a pink tutu on the AS and asked Bonnie the same thing. An emphatic no was Bonnie's answer, with Bonnie stating she wouldn't want Mithril to be embarrassed. Even if the world at large didn't know about it's existence._

"_Besides, if the terrorists saw an Arm Slave dancing ballet, they'd probably be so confused, it'd make things too easy for you."_

"_Hmm, it certainly would cut the battle time in half."_

"_Melissa!"_

"_Relax, Bonnie. I'm joking. There's no way I would be that good to make my M9 dance."_

"_Hmm, how about this idea then? An AS match, with your combat tactics against my ballet dancing."_

"_An AS match? I'm game."_

_At that, both women laughed maniacally and made arrangements to have the match in one week. Same place, same stakes as Melissa's match with Tessa. The loser of the match has to run a lap around the base naked._

Back to the present, Melissa grins proudly at her cohort as she says, "You won, fair and square, Bonnie." She then begins to strip off her AS suit. Next thing they know, they hear a familiar and perverted voice.

"Take it off, Melissa! Whoo!"

Rushing to cover herself back up, Melissa yells, "Weber! Come out here so I can pop a round into your ass!"

"No can do, sis! Besides, there's a message for Team Hawk!"

Annoyed, Bonnie asks, "What is it, Kurz? Make it fast so Melissa can give you a lead enema!"

"It's pretty bad! I'll meet you inside!" At that, both women hear Kurz's footfalls as he runs away laughing madly from the scene and up the hill. "Sousuke, there's an urgent communication for Team Hawk."

"Roger. Shall we go, guys?"

Ron nods and replies, "We shall." At that, he helps Kim get up while Sousuke helps Kaname. They both then make their way down the hill.

Back in the match area, Bonnie and Melissa look at each other and shrug as Melissa puts her AS suit back on.

"Might as well get this over with, Bonnie. Besides, I still owe Kurz that bullet in his ass."

Bonnie nods and looks around. "Yeah. Say, where did Sousuke get off to?"

Melissa looks around, scowls and replies, "He should be back with Kaname, Ron and Kim right now, having a picnic right on top of the hill there. I guess it's a good thing he didn't judge the match this time. Wade's programming for the AI units on the Arm Slaves was a stroke of genius."

"Yeah, that's Wade for you. Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah. Just let me call Sousuke and the others to come on down here. We can carry them in our hands, literally." At Bonnie's agreeing laughter, she then turns back toward the hill and sees that Sousuke, Kaname, Ron and Kim aren't there anymore.

"Looks like Kurz passed the message onto them as well. I think they've been taking lessons from Hirotaka. Either that or Kaname picked up Sousuke's ability to move swiftly and silently simply from being pregnant with his baby. That boy's gonna make a hell of a Father." That gets Bonnie to giggling, with Melissa laughing raucously as well.

Both women then get back into their M9s and pilot the machines back to the base's hangar. Upon arrival, they find the maintenance and cleanup crews are already waiting for them. After turning the Arm Slaves over to them, they report to the Communications Room.

Inside are Kim, Ron, Hirotaka, Sousuke, Kaname, Kurz, Jessica and Norman. What they find out next shocks them.

Norman is seated at a communications console, right beside the Communications Officer with Sousuke standing right behind them. His ever-present scowl on his face.

"What's going on, Wade?"

"Norman, Jeff Tracy just called. The Tracy couples have been abducted. All four of them. I'm terribly sorry, Bonnie. I know it's the last thing you'd want to hear. Especially after all you had been through."

"Lonnie, Connie, no." Bonnie had spoken so quietly, no one except Ron was able to hear her. After feeling his hand on her shoulder, Bonnie gently clasps it and asks, "Who did it, Wade?"

"No idea at all. Norman can get the details from Mr. Tracy. I'm sending the communications signature over to your end. I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Before Bonnie can reply, she breaks down. Ron takes her into his arms and says, "We'll get right on it, Wade." As communication ends, Ron turns to Norman and he says, "Whoever it is has gone too far this time around. When we find them, let's drain their blood."

"Agreed. But until we find out who it is, there's not going to be much call for their blood." With that, he goes to a communications console and punches in the information.

On Tracy Island, Jeff and Sandy are anxiously waiting for Norman's communication when they hear Norman's voice. "This is Norman Tuttle to Tracy Island. Jeff, do you read me? Over."

His face beaming, Jeff replies, "Norman, buddy, I've got six words for you. Good to hear your voice, pal."

"Likewise, Jeff. Wade told me the basics. Who's got them?"

"I'd better let Sandy take this one. Go ahead, Sandy."

Sandy frowns as she leans forward and says, "It's some guy named the Hood. He's working with Simone Prevera."

"That's a name I haven't heard in years. What's her beef this time around?"


	3. Communication and Past Enemies

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Communication and Past Enemies

"Undoubtedly, she wants to regain control of her nation. Again. So she broke out the Hood and helped him kidnap the others. How's Bonnie handling it?"

Still trembling slightly, Bonnie replies, "I'm okay, Sandy. But, Simone Prevera? Her ass is mine to kick. I'll let Ron kick the Hood's ass, though. If anyone deserves an ass-kicking more than her, it's that loser."

Sandy smiles at the thought of Bonnie and Ron kicking their asses before replying, "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I'm afraid Joss had already made dibs on her and the Hood."

Ron comes up and asks, "What kind, Sandy?"

"Joss wants to give Ms. Prevera a Texan Pedicure with rusted gardening shears. In her book, it means cutting off a person's toes." That causes everyone to gulp slightly as Sandy goes on. "As for the Hood, Joss wants to brand him, right onto his bald head. Conscious and strapped to a table."

On Merida Island, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Now that I've got to see. A loser bitch and a loser cross-dresser, in pain. I'd pay to see that." Looking around, she sees the others' faces and adds, "Ron told me about it when he went up against the Hood with the Thunderbirds."

Sousuke and Kaname both look at Ron, who can't help but shrug, saying, "He kidnapped Bonnie's sisters on her wedding day. The Thunderbirds just happened to be at the scene when the rescue took place."

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff then grins and asks, "Where are you at anyways, Norman?"

Next thing they know, they hear another voice. "Mr. Tracy, this is Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara. Right now, Mr. Tuttle is at a classified location that you are about to be informed about."

"Lieutenant?"

"Affirmative. I am Sousuke Sagara, Lieutenant of Mithril. Our current location is the Pacific Island Fleet Base for Mithril, Merida Island. Do you have any idea as to where the Hood is keeping the couples?"

"No, Lieutenant. No clue whatsoever."

Back on Merida Island, Sousuke nods and says, "I see. Wait one, please." He then hits the mute button and adds, "I'm about to violate a general order by saying this, but there's a way we can track the couples."

Feeling hopeful, Bonnie asks, "What is it?"

"If they still have their Compact Anti-Armor Daggers, we can track them. Embedded into the handles are small tracking chips. They're a derivative, very much like the one in Mr. Stoppable's neck. They are completely undetectable. Courtesy of Mr. Load's work. It's not a problem. However, it's a long shot."

Feeling somewhat encouraged, Bonnie smiles and says, "Even a long shot is better than no shot at all. If anything, I learned that much from all the times Kim and Ron went on missions in the past."

Nodding, Sousuke brings the communication back up and says, "There's a way we can track them, Mr. Tracy. Do you wish us to rescue them?"

"We do, Lieutenant. But, we were kinda hoping to get Norman's help on this."

"You got it, Jeff. Mithril and Team Hawk worked together once."

"Thanks Norman."

Sousuke nods and asks, "What are the demands, Mr. Tracy?"

"The Hood wants the Thunderbirds to go on a massive crime spree and take the heat for it. In exchange, the boys and their wives will be returned home. But, if not.."

"Say no more, Mr. Tracy. We're starting the tracking on our end." At that, the technician on duty nods and inputs the code to activate the chips.

Within seconds, they get their position. "They're about five-thousand feet underwater, moving at twenty-five knots, Lieutenant."

"Course and direction?"

"West by southwest, bearing of one-nine-zero, sir."

"Sounds like they're heading toward the Perio Islands region. At that depth, however, they've got to be inside a submarine then. Can you get any kind of profile on it at all?"

"Negative, sir. It's technology seems to be somewhat similar to the Tuatha de Danaan's. And I mean somewhat. The stealth profile registry on there is at least two generations away from ours, sir. Just about old tech. But still functional."

"Understood. From here on out, we'll use the tracking chips as our contact with the sub."

Back on Tracy Island, a very perplexed Sandy then asks, "Just what is Mithril and why is there a sub similar to the Tuatha de Danaan? What is the Tuatha de Danaan anyway?"

"I don't have time to give you all the details, Ms. McCoy, but I can tell you this much. We are alike in some ways. You concentrate on saving people from harm. We do the same thing. Only we use lethal tactics when needed whereas you do not."

Aghast at the bluntness of the remark, Jeff asks, "You mean you end lives of people that are very bad?"

"Affirmative, Mr. Tracy. There is only one language that terrorists truly understand. Sheer, brutal violence."

Sandy then gulps and asks, "You mean you're classifying the Hood as a terrorist?"

"Affirmative. His behavior pattern is very similar to a terrorist's. Ms. Prevera's behavior is similar to one as well. It's not a problem, Ms. McCoy."

Out of curiosity, Sandy shakily asks, "How many terrorists have you killed, Sousuke? I mean, you're only a teenager. Aren't you?"

"Affirmative. I am a teenager. Quite a few, Ms. McCoy. I've lost count over the years. But that's not the important thing. What is important, however, is getting the Tracy couples out of danger."

Sandy nods at this and asks, "How do you want to proceed?"

"I'll leave the planning to my Commanding Officer, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin with the SRT. I'm just a Soldier and a Specialist. Unfortunately, however, we won't have time to go to Middleton in order to pick up Team Hawk's vehicles, so they'll have to use Arm Slaves."

Sandy recalls what was said earlier and asks, "You've worked with them before? Wait a minute! At Altobelli's hearing, there was a mention of Mithril and your name on the recording from Street Hawk's helmet." She then sheepishly grins, adding, "I should have recognized it from the start at the wedding reception for the brothers Tracy. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Back on Merida Island, Sousuke nods and replies, "There will come times when you simply blank things out from your mind. Often because it's too bizarre to believe or even conceive."

Ron shakes his head and retorts, "That doesn't work with me. Need I tell you about Camp Wannaweep? I still have nightmares because of that place." Sousuke blinks incredulously at Ron and looks over at Kim and Bonnie for verification. To his surprise, they nod in agreement.

Sandy replies, "No, Ron. You don't have to tell me about that. I'll take your word for it. Although, I'd might like to hear about it sometime."

"Trust me on this, Sandy. You really don't want to know. That place is evil. In fact, I can't help but wonder if Gauron vacationed there at one time. He may not have been mutated, but his evil insanity definitely increased. Heck, for all we know, he could have been Gill's Father. Now that guy was a freak of the sick and wrong category."

On Tracy Island, Sandy nods in agreement as she ponders Ron's statement. All the things she had seen as a reporter and PR Rep would have been enough to film at least three dozen horror movies. She then cringes as she thinks about it. Needless to say, Sandy McCoy is not a big fan of horror movies.

_(Flashback)_

_Having to make the announcement about Jesse Mach's death was the worst of it all. As a result, she only concentrated on events the Police Department would often have or even sponsor. Like guided public tours or tournaments for golfers. Problem was, they were the same things that Jesse had been assigned to when he was first posted with Public Relations. It certainly didn't help matters any that the former Police Commissioner was an associate of Anthony Corrido, the man responsible for Jesse being injured._

_There were even times, after his death, that she had considered doing something insane to beat the tedium. Like buying and riding a dirt bike, for the purpose of racing it and then transferring to the Motorcycle Patrol Squad. But no matter what she'd try, they'd always lead right back to Jesse Mach and his legacy. _

_When she got the call that Norman had finished the new prototype and would leave L.A. the next day, she figured she could at least talk to Norman for a bit. Perhaps even get some closure that way. But since she didn't know him very well, she kept it as short as possible. After Norman had left the city, she then began the search for the old Command Center, with Altobelli's authorization. It wasn't until after Norman had called them, asking about Jesse's killers, that she found it with a pair of Officers._

"_Okay, guys, as of right now, this is a historic landmark. I'm sure Commander Altobelli would agree with me on this." Sure enough, he did support her and suggested she make it less appealing to vandals. So, she did what she could._

Sandy snaps back to the present, smiles and says, "We'll be waiting to hear from you as to when you head out, guys. '_Cave canem'._ It's Latin for 'be careful', especially with all the risks you guys take."

"Roger that, Sandy. We'll '_Cave canem'_ and carve those turkeys as well. It's a good time for turkeys, you know."

Sandy can't help but giggle in agreement as she replies, "Yes, it certainly is, Ron. Talk to you later. Tracy Island out." At that, the signal ends.

Meanwhile, on the Hood's sub, the Tracy couples are steadily working on their escape plan. Since they're all in the same cage, they'll each take turns in cutting the bars on the cage, as the ceiling is too high for them to reach.

Of course, Zoey is skeptical, even though she had thrust the blade into the fender in the junkyard and saw that it had penetrated. She just wasn't sure about the bars. Zoey then pulls out her dagger, without taking a firm grip. To their shock, the bluer sheen isn't showing. That's until Monique gets a closer look and sees something you wouldn't see on a conventional blade.

"See these small ducts? They're probably the source of the blue sheen. They go all the way around the blade, like a chainsaw. There's also a little red button. I wonder what it does." Without thinking twice, Monique presses the button and hears a quiet humming sound, coming from the blade. She then looks at the blade and sees the blue sheen shining.

Looking over at Connie with a wry grin, Monique says, "Looks like your theory's been confirmed, Connie."

"It's beautiful, Monique."

"That it is, girl."

Scott smiles as he says, "I hope this sheen can cut through this material, Monique."

"I hope so too, Scott. But, if Sousuke said that it can cut through depleted uranium armor plating, then I gotta at least have some faith."

At that, Monique takes a firm grip, puts the blade to one of the bars and is immediately greeted by hot molten slag, melting from the bar. Pulling the blade away, she sees that the bar is cut completely through.

Monique admires her handiwork and says, "Like a hot knife through butter. As Kim would say, this is spankin'."

"What is spankin', Mrs. Tracy?" Simone's voice comes up as the woman walks into the room, an evil smile on her face. "I told you that your blades would do you no good. So, what's spankin'?" She then walks up to the cage and sees something amiss. "Why is the bar cut completely through?"

Monique shrugs as she puts Zoey's dagger back into the sheath and replies, "Maybe the bars aren't as strong as you thought, bitch. You really should do something about your cage builders. I don't think they know what they're doing."

"I'll be the judge of that." She then draws her own knife and presses it into a solid bar, only to encounter solid stiffness. Puzzled, she remarks, "No, it's solid. Which means your blades have a hidden trick." With a snarl, she then adds, "Hand them over. Now."

Monique smirks as she replies, "No, I don't think so, you crazy-ass ho. You see, they're our wedding presents from a guy we met fairly recently. Although, if you step close enough, we'll tell you what we know about them."

"And risk getting stabbed by you? I don't think so. You all have one hour to change your minds. If I come back and you still have them, you will all drown." To prove her point, Simone goes to a panel and presses a button.

At that, water starts gushing in and then stops, just as suddenly. "Now all of you know I mean business." She then leaves the room, still confused by what she had seen. As she walks out, she mutters, "It's simply not possible at all. That's one of the hardest alloys on the planet."

Watching Simone walk away, Scott nods as he says, "You heard what she said. We've got an hour, so let's put it to good use. Now that we know these daggers can cut through, let's start cutting these bars. Five of them should be enough for us to get out."

At that, they all reply, "FAB", draw their blades and start cutting.

Meanwhile, Simone is reaching the sub's bridge when she sees the Hood, seemingly lounging in his easy chair. "Mr. Balagant, what are you doing?"

"Simple, Ms. Prevera. When my diamond mine collapsed around me, I had sustained physical damage to my body. So, I must be reclining almost constantly. So, on that note, what's your story, Ms. Prevera?"

"My late husband was the President of San Pablo until the coup that threw him out of power. The traitorous soldiers then shot him dead while I was able to escape. I was able to make contact with a soldier of fortune and hired him to do a job for me. Needless to say, he was a savage and very greedy. I had plotted to kill him, but he managed to trap me inside the ship. That was when the original Street Hawk stopped him. After my conviction, I appealed with the best Lawyers money can buy and they found the best Judge that money can buy. By the time my appeal was heard, Jesse Mach was dead. But, now that we know there's a new Street Hawk, we can torture him when, or if, we find him."

"I'm not too keen on torture, but I can make an exception in this case. I owe him a lot of pain for what he and his cohorts did. The woman known formerly as Shego, Robocop, the massive man, that treasonous robot BeeBee, and Street Hawk. All of them deserve to suffer for my defeat. Starting with the couples that are our 'guests'. Thinking of, how are they doing?"

"They're up to something. One of them was using her knife to some degree of success when I stopped her."

"Some degree of success?"

"Yeah. One of the bars on the cage was cut completely through."

"Cut completely through? That's not possible. No knife in existence is able to do such a thing."

"I agree. I also think we should just go ahead and drown them. If they're able to escape, it'll ruin all our plans."

"Did you give them an ultimatum?"

"Yeah. I told them they have an hour to give up the knives."

"Very well. Let's see what happens. Yet, something tells me they won't get far, just using their muscles."

Little do either of them realize that the four Tracy couples had completed their work in two minutes and are now running loose on the sub, looking for their diving gear. Luckily, they all manage to avoid the roving patrols on the sub, consisting of Mullion and Transom, along with the Hood's other lackeys.

Speaking of which, Transom is walking along the sub's corridor when she happens to glance inside the room and notices the cage which is supposed to be holding the couples. She then sees it's empty and makes for the alarm button, stumbling as she does so.

Ten seconds later, an alarm sounds. Their escape had been noted and the lackeys are now searching for the fugitive couples.


	4. Departure and Preparations

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Departure and Preparations

On Merida Island, Sousuke is about to make another big decision, which doesn't really need pondering. Whether or not to let Kaname come along on the Tuatha de Danaan. On the plus side, she'd certainly be the first thing he'd want to see upon arrival. On the minus side, the Tuatha de Danaan is a combat vessel. No place at all for someone in Kaname's delicate condition.

He then sighs and says, "It confirms what my gut is telling me."

"What's it saying, Sousuke?"

Without jumping at Kaname's voice behind him, Sousuke turns around, looks Kaname right in the eye and says, flat out, "You're staying here on the island, Kaname. As much as I'd love to see you upon our return to the TDD-1, it's no place for you. I don't want to chance losing you or our baby if anything goes wrong. If anything happened to either of you, I wouldn't be able to think straight."

Kaname is about to protest when she hears Bonnie's voice. "Sousuke has a good point, Kaname. I mean, think about it. The TDD-1 is, by nature and rule, a combat vessel. As such, it's susceptible to threats of being sunk. One false move and, if you'll pardon the expression, you're sunk."

"I know, Bonnie. But, if he's going to use 'Arbalest', he'll need help to get through it all. I'm the only one that understands the technology that it uses. That's why he's been my protector."

"I'm sorry, Kaname. But, put yourself in his shoes. If you were a Specialist with a baby on the way, wouldn't you prefer not taking the chance of losing the baby?"

"I'd prefer not taking the chance, Bonnie." Tears falling from her brown eyes, Kaname then says, "Okay, I'll stay, Sousuke. I'll be waiting for you to return to us."

"I'll be back." Both Sousuke and Kaname have a good laugh over his 'Terminator' impression.

Ron nods in approval and looks over at a seated Kim, who is starting a Puppy Dog Pout while saying, "Please don't leave me here, Ron. I'll get very bored."

"I'm sorry, KP. But, like Sousuke's stand with Kaname, if anything happened to you or the kids, I'd go nuts." He then steps over to her and places a hand on her now nine-month belly. "I don't want to run the risk of losing you. At all. You're everything to me, KP."

"You're everything to me too, Ron. Come, sit down by me, honey. If I can't go, I might as well hold you until it's time for you to leave out." Ron nods and does so, while Sousuke does the same for Kaname. Both couples hold each other for two whole hours before the mission departure call comes.

Kim and Kaname both walk beside the loves of their lives as they head for the Base's submarine bay. When they see the TDD-1, Kim's mouth drops open in astonishment as she takes in the view. She then recovers her jaw in time to smile and turn to Sousuke.

"I guess you won't have to worry about a bigger boat anymore. This sucker is huge! I expect a full tour after the babies are born, Sousuke."

"Roger that, Mrs. Stoppable."

At that, Kaname smirks and remarks, "I may have seen it underwater, but it's certainly very impressive at the surface."

"You've seen it underwater?"

"That I have, Kim. That was right after Lieutenant Lunacy here thought it'd be fun to have us jump out of an airplane, linked together in a tandem harness and then splash down in the ocean."

Sousuke lightly chuckles as he says, "Kaname, I wouldn't exactly call it fun. I merely used the quickest way available to get us both onto the sub."

Kaname nods in agreement as she retorts, "Oh, that's right. The never-ending struggle between good and evil. You never had time to have fun at all, Sousuke. You know what your problem is? You're still not having any fun. Well, when this is over, I'll show you how to have fun. Even with your guns, explosives and other goodies."

Her eyes then glisten proudly as she softly adds, "My graceful Military maniac."

"My even more graceful fiery beauty. Before I met you, I was a war machine with hardly any emotions."

Kaname snorts incredulously and asks, "Hardly? Try none, Sousuke. But I understand that. In the field, you have to be cold and ruthless." She then cups his chin with her hand and softly says, "As long as you save that cold ruthlessness for the enemy, I don't have a problem with it." Just as she's about to engage him in heavy kissing, Kurz's voice interrupts the touching moment.

"Sousuke, Ron! Come on! It's time to shove off! Everyone else is onboard already!"

Groaning inwardly, Sousuke looks toward the blond sniper as he replies, "Roger that, Sgt. Weber!" He then turns back to Kaname and pecks her lips, saying, "We'll talk more when we get back, Kaname."

With proud tears starting from her eyes, Kaname nods and says, "You bet we will, buster. You better come back to me and our baby, Sousuke. If you promise me, I know you'll do everything in your power to fulfill it."

"I promise, Kaname. I promise I'll do everything in my power to return to you."

Kaname, with her tears still falling, smiles at that, takes Sousuke's hand and places it softly against her belly. "Go get 'em, boy."

"Arf-arf." Kaname and Sousuke both laugh, recalling what some gang member had called them when Sousuke first started out there.

'A rabid dog and his owner.'

Ron gently wraps Kim into his arms and says, "I'll be back soon, KP."

"I'll be waiting, Ron. Kick their asses and come back quickly. I'm going to need you when I go into labor again."

"Yes, my Princess." Kim blushes rosily at Ron's flattering use of her nickname from Sheila's repeated taunts.

"Ron! Not in front of the others. You're making me blush again. You're so lucky I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well, Kim." With that, he gives her a massive liplock, only for it to be cut short by a very familiar and clipped voice.

"Lt. Sagara and Mr. Stoppable, if you two men could cut your osculatory endevours until our return, we'd like to leave now."

"Coming, Commander Mardukas. Come on, Ron. Let's get on board before he decides to launch us out a torpedo tube. Just for thinking about the loves of our lives."

"I hear that, Sousuke." Turning to Kim, he smiles sheepishly and says, "We'll French some more when Sousuke and I get back with the others."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ron." She then steals a quick peck and sticks her tongue out at the stone-faced gargoyle that is the Executive Officer of the Mithril submarine.

Kaname steals a quick Frencher from Sousuke and does the same thing. "I look forward to more kisses, Sousuke."

"Roger." Without any further words, he grabs Ron by his arm and they both run to the sub, only to be greeted by Mardukas. "Lt. Sousuke Sagara and Mr. Ron Stoppable reporting for duty, sir."

Mardukas scowls as he says, "So glad you could join us, Lieutenant Sagara and Mr. Stoppable. What are you waiting for, soldiers? An engraved invitation? Get onboard already!" He blinks and finds they're scrambling inside.

Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, he catches sight of Kim and Kaname trying to stifle their giggles without much luck as they leave the submarine bay. He then shrugs and ducks back into the Conning Tower of the sub, securing the hatch soundly. Making his way to the bridge, he arrives there to see Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin and Captain Teletha Testarossa, along with Rufus and Norman.

"Lieutenant Sagara and Mr. Stoppable are finally onboard, Madam Captain."

"Very well, Mr. Mardukas. Initiate starting sequence."

"Initiate starting sequence." As the sequence proceeds, he wonders what it would have been like to be a family man and shrugs. When it's all complete, he says, "All systems are go, Madam Captain."

Tessa then nods and says, "Very well. All ahead, full speed."

"All ahead, full speed."

With that, the bridge crew of the Tuatha de Danaan power the sub out of it's bay and onto it's mission. Two hours later, Norman is in the main hangar, watching as the work crew on the sub are fitting underwater propulsion units onto the Mithril Arm Slaves. As he watches, he finds the whole process fascinating.

His attention is then called to the communications panel. "Tuttle."

Tessa replies, "Mr. Tuttle, you have a communication on Channel Three. It's your wife."

"Thank you, Madam Captain." He then switches to the desired channel and says, "Hi, honey. How's Norma doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine, Norman. In any case, the package has just arrived. When do you think you'll be home?"

"No idea yet, Jane. But thanks for the heads up. I'm sure they'll enjoy the contents of the package."

Jane can't help but smile as she says, "I can hardly wait to see their faces, Norman. Just like I can hardly wait to have you in my arms again." Jane can't help but laugh as Norman's face turns red.

Meanwhile, another part of the crew is in the process of giving the Arm Slaves that Team Hawk would be piloting a dark-colored paint job to match their usual uniforms. In another part of the hangar, the units for Team Hawk's Arm Slaves are being painted. In ten minutes time, the paint is dry and the units are on their way to be mounted.

Bonnie is in the hangar, currently looking over the specs for the Arm Slave she'll be piloting and whistles with each pass. She had done so thirty-eight times already, just to keep dark thoughts out of her head and also to familiarize herself with the M9's capabilities. Upon departure from the island, Bonnie had broken down into Hirotaka's arms, sobbing her heart out.

Ron and Sousuke are in the process of writing letters to their loved ones should anything happen during the mission. Both men are hopeful, but keep a grim reality about them.

Jessica is sitting alone in her quarters, looking at the picture of Jesse Mach. Looking at it and sobbing. "Mom misses you so much, Dad. I may not have known you, but I miss you too. Why'd those bastards kill you? Was it because of you being Street Hawk? Or was it something that just couldn't be avoided?"

On Tracy Island, Jeff is making the assignments. "Okay, we'll play along with the Hood. I've informed the targets about what had happened and they've agreed to assist in any way possible. Brains and I are going in Thunderbird 2. Sandy, I want you to go with Alan, Fermat, Tintin and Joss in Thunderbird 4."

"Are we meeting up with Team Hawk and Mithril at a certain point?"

Jeff nods and replies, "Yeah, you are Sandy. According to what Lieutenant Sagara said, the Hood's somewhere near the Perio Islands. The meet-up with the Tuatha de Danaan is thirty minutes away from here. You feel up to a rescue?"

"Hell yeah. Let's get this party started."

At that, the group goes over to the wall and is immediately transported into the hangar. Sandy, Fermat and Joss get the exit for Thunderbird 4 ready while Alan and Tintin get the submersible out of Thunderbird 2's belly. Alan eases the small sea-craft forward toward the exit as Sandy and the others rush to the submersible.

Once they're all onboard, Alan pushes the power to maximum and the submersible rolls along until it hits the sunken ramp. At that, Thunderbird 4 is officially at sea. Meanwhile, back in the hangar, Jeff is shaking in anger over the situation prompting his plan and hoping it'll work. He and Brains then get into Thunderbird 2's cockpit and initiate launch sequence. Within two minutes, Thunderbird 2 is in flight and en route to 'rob' the Hood's targets.

In the ocean, Sandy looks worriedly over at Alan and the others in her charge. She can't help but notice how Alan is the most concerned, even more than the others are. Calmly, she takes his hand and says, "Don't worry, Alan. Given your brothers are bound to have your determination, I'm sure they'll pull through."

"I know, Sandy. It's just that, well, have you ever had siblings in danger before?"

"No. But I was in danger once. Street Hawk got me out of that mess. The original one did anyway. The current one bailed out Commissioner Altobelli when he was in trouble, as did the original. In some aspects, he's very much like you guys. Brave, kind and willing to face any risk to see the innocent get out of dangerous situations." She then frowns as she adds, "As to this bunch we're about to meet, though. Mithril."

Curious, Joss asks, "What about them, Sandy?" She then opens her duffel bag and checks to be sure she has the rusted gardening shears and a branding iron with the 'Possible' brand on it. 'Excellent.'

"From my understanding and from what we had been told, this bunch uses lethal tactics even more often than Team Hawk does. Yet, I understand their position."

Her interest peaked, Tintin asks, "What's that?"

"The only good terrorist is a dead terrorist." Suddenly, she lets out a giggle, saying, "That's certainly the first time I've ever seen a garter get caught by a handgun's barrel."

"Say what, Sandy?"

"You'll see, Joss. You'll see." Within thirty minutes, they are nearing the meet-up point when the submersible's sonar picks up a larger shape.

"Alan, we have a sonar contact. Two hundred feet ahead of us. It should be the Tuatha de Danaan."

"FAB, Tintin. Reducing speed now." He then activates the communicator and says, "Tuatha de Danaan, this is Thunderbird 4 with International Rescue. Requesting clearance for docking."

They all hear a clipped voice reply, "Thunderbird 4, this is TDD-1 Control. You are to proceed to course 2-7-8 and slow to five knots."

"Course 2-7-8 at five knots. FAB, TDD-1 Control." As Alan makes his final approach, apprehension grips everyone as to what they would encounter once onboard the massive submarine. Alan then sees a doorway open and heads for it. To everyone's surprise, it's able to fit Thunderbird 4's size. As the submersible touches down, the doorway closes and the water drains out. When the draining is completed, they gently exit the submersible and open the hatch. The reception that greets them, they will never forget.

Armed Soldiers, wearing fatigues and with 'SRT' pins on them. They soon see a familiar face. One with a very familiar scar on his face. At the sight of him, everyones' jaws drop.

Sandy is the first to recover her jaw and speak as she says, "Thanks for the welcome, Lieutenant Sagara. But, don't you think all these guns in our faces is a touch much?"

"My apologies, Ms. McCoy, but ever since an incident involving an insane terrorist, we cannot afford to take chances. Sergeant Kyle, have your men and yourself stand down. They're friends and family of the ones we're rescuing today."

"Yes sir. You heard the Lieutenant, men. Stand down."

As the soldiers disperse, Sousuke gives a quick explanation. "You'll be briefed fully in about thirty minutes. We need to finish getting ready here. In the meantime, feel free to look around the hangar. Team Hawk will be coming out shortly."

Alan nods and says, "You got it, Lieutenant." At that, the group looks around the hangar while Sousuke goes back into the background.

As she looks around, Joss remembers Sousuke and says, "That's the guy that gave the daggers to the others. He also caught the garter with his gun. I thought there was something strange 'bout him."

Tintin shrugs and replies, "When you're a Thunderbird, you're bound to come across strange things all the time, Joss."

"Oh, how true that is."

Meanwhile, Kalinin and the others are in the Briefing Room waiting for Sousuke to arrive. Bonnie, naturally, has an uneasy look on her face and is trembling until Hirotaka takes her into his arms. Right then, Sousuke arrives and Kalinin begins.

"Now that Lieutenant Sagara has arrived, we can begin. Currently, we are heading for the Perio Islands region. DANA is constantly monitoring the tracking chips embedded in the handles. For this mission, we'll be deploying underwater. The Arm Slave preparations should be ready by now. You'll each split off into three groups. Lt. Sagara and Mr. Stoppable has the front sonar and infiltration. Sgt. Weber and Mr. Rockwaller has the propeller and propulsion system. Sgt. Major Mao, Miss Mach and Ms. Rockwaller will take the Conning Tower and disable all tactical aspects of the submarine. Any questions so far?"

Finding none, he goes on. "Lieutenant, once you and Mr. Stoppable have infiltrated the enemy sub, you are to seek out the couples and bring them out. Geybo 8 will provide evac for any wounded hostiles while the TDD-1 will house the couples until they can be returned home. Right now, we are working a backup plan should the case arise that you come across resistance. The clock is ticking. We have three hours before Thunderbird 2 arrives at it's first destination. I'm counting on each of you. Ms. Rockwaller?"

"Sir?"

"When the briefing is dismissed, please stick around. You look like you could use someone to talk to."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, that is all." As expected, Bonnie stays behind. "I see you're quite disconcerted about the whole thing. Do you think your sisters will not make it?"

"I'm afraid they might be dead already, sir."

"As long as there's life, there's still hope. Never give that up, at all. Always remember, the best steel goes through the fire. You have gone through the fire many times and gotten stronger. This time, it's a raging inferno, thus making it your biggest challenge yet. Don't get too hot under the collar, Ms. Rockwaller."

"Yes sir. I just gotta keep the faith, right?"

"Correct. Your AS suits and weaponry will be waiting for you in your cabins in about two hours. I hope you'll pass that on to your friends and family."

"I will, sir. Thank you, sir."

"As my usually destructive subordinate would say, 'It's not a problem'."

That has Bonnie laughing richly as she exits the room.


	5. Evasion and Recaptured

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Evasion and Recaptured

Two hours after leaving their cage, the Tracy couples are still searching for their diving gear. Problem is, their search is being hindered by the lackeys searching for them. So, as a result, they move out every five minutes and find another hiding place to hunker down in. This goes on for thirty more minutes until they finally hit a stroke of luck. Their dive gear.

All four couples carefully approach the equipment, as if there might be a trap. Upon arrival, they see the tanks had been completely emptied out, sinking their spirits. Monique then sees an air compressor, particularly one rigged for filling scuba tanks or draining them. Suddenly, she gets a brainstorm.

"With this, we can fill up the tanks, head back to that room, fill it with water and swim on out of here. Let's do it."

Connie ponders the idea before saying, "Sounds like a good plan, Monique. But compressors usually run with a lot of noise. No, sorry. But our best chance is to find an escape pod or pre-filled air tanks. If we're on a sub, it might need repairs on occasion or use rescue divers. So it'd make sense to have air tanks on hand for it."

"Actually, repair and rescue divers are largely unnecessary on this submarine as it is rarely ever damaged. Besides, we're not interested in saving lives. If anyone is drowning, we just let them. The reason why it's rarely ever damaged is because the sub's undetectable." They all turn around and see the Hood and Simone, both with smug grins on their faces.

"As to your air tanks, the compressor is only set up to drain them down completely. After all, if you're going to kidnap people that scuba dive, why not empty their only possible means of escape?"

Monique snarls and says, "You bastard! As Ron would say, you are SAW!"

"What does that mean, Mrs. Tracy?"

Scott grins and replies, "It means 'Sick And Wrong', dumb-shit. It takes a while to be fluent in 'Monique'."

"Scott! You're making me blush!" He looks at Monique and, sure enough, sees a massive blush on her face.

"You look so beautiful with your blush, Monique." He then looks over at Simone and adds, "You're sick and wrong as well, psycho bitch."

Before Simone can retort, the Hood steps in and says, "That's very intriguing. Now, how did you all get out of the cage?"

Before they can reply, Simone says, "I bet their knives have something to do with it." She then steps down the ladder, walks over to Zoey and adds, "I'm not even going to ask. I'll just take it."

With that, she removes the Kydex sheath from Zoey's side and slaps her backhandedly, yelling, "Your little friend, the red-headed girl, wants to cut off my toes with a pair of rusted gardening shears! She's the one who is, as your friend would say, sick and wrong!"

Removing the dagger, with a very firm grip, from the sheath, Simone gets a good look at the edge and whistles at the blue sheen. "I've seen a lot of knives in my day, but this one takes the taco. Since it's obviously able to cut through aircraft-quality steel alloys, what is it able to handle?"

Monique growls out her answer as she replies, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, crazy-ass bitch."

"Try me."

Lonnie replies, "According to the guy that gave them to us, it's capable of cutting through the depleted uranium armor plating on an M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank." Next thing she knows, she gets a massive slap from the palm of Simone's left hand, given that she had slapped Zoey with her right.

"No blade in the world is capable of such a thing! I should know! I read knife catalogs all the time and nowhere is that capability mentioned in any of them! For that matter, this blade shouldn't even exist if it cut through the bars! It'd be too badly damaged! Did your geeky as hell scientist whip them up?"

Monique yells, "Oh hell no!You did not just dis 'Brains'! He may be eccentric, but the man knows his stuff. As to the 'knives' as you call them, he didn't make them. For that matter, that's not the correct name for them."

The Hood, now intrigued by the whole thing, asks, "What is the actual name for these fine blades?"

"Sorry, Baldy, but you'll have to figure it out for yourself." Next thing she knows, she sees his eyes go almost cat-like and asks, "What's with yo' eyes, you bald-headed fool?"

"Look beside yourself, at your beloved groom, Mrs. Tracy." When Monique turns to face Scott, he has the appearance of struggling to maintain control as his hand brings out his dagger from it's sheath. "Essentially, if you don't tell me, I'll have Scott drive the blade right into his chest." To make the point, the Hood has Scott point the dagger right toward his heart.

As he struggles to keep the blade away from his chest, Scott says, "Don't tell him, Monique! No matter what happens to me, don't tell him!" The blade soon reaches Scott's chest and a slight trickle of blood surfaces. "Don't worry about me, Monique! I'll always be with you!"

With tears falling from her eyes, Monique softly says, "Yes, honey, you will." Turning to the Hood, she replies, "The correct designation for them is Compact Anti-Armor Dagger. I don't know who made them. But I'm pretty sure the guy that gave them to us knows who did. Now let him go, you bald-headed, duck-fucking bastard!"

The Hood, nonplussed by the profanity from the young ebony beauty, nods in agreement, saying, "True love. The strongest weapon ever devised. You should feel very fortunate, Scott, to have someone like your wife willing to do anything. Even divulge information, just to keep you alive." At that, he releases Scott from his mental grip and blinks rapidly, feeling slightly drained.

"Scott, you okay, baby?" Monique goes to Scott's side and takes his hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Monique. But, why did you tell him? You could have gotten remarried."

"I don't want to become a widow so soon. If I'm to become a widow, it'll be when I'm old and grey. I'd prefer dying at your side when we're both old enough and surrounded by our grandchildren, though." She then caresses Scott's face as she adds, "I didn't want to lose you, honey. We're just now starting our lives together."

Scott smiles at this and asks, "Having second thoughts about kids, honey?"

"Not at the moment, but, then again, sometimes that small percentage of non-effectiveness does tend to work in favor of a pregnancy."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

A disgusted Simone turns away and says, "Oh please, spare me this romantic rubbish and discussion of children."

Zoey snickers and asks, "Aww, is poor Simone jealous? Sure must really suck to be you." Before Simone can hit Zoey again, the Hood reaches out with his mind and stops her cold.

"That will be quite enough, Ms. Prevera. All of you, remove your sheaths and hand them over. You will then be taken back to the room and locked in there to await your fate. If you find you have difficulty complying, my men will be quite happy to 'assist' you." To emphasize his point, his lackeys take positions around them, ready to 'assist' them in removing the sheaths.

Grumbling softly as they do so, the couples reluctantly remove the sheaths and hand them over to the lackeys. In turn, the lackeys hand them over to Transom so she can analyze them closely. Feeling defeated and dejected, the couples then walk both behind and in front of the lackeys.

When they reach the room, they hear the door clang shut and soon hear gas hissing before seeing sparks fly through the door's crack. Within five minutes, the weld on the door is complete.

With tears in their eyes, the Tracy brides turn toward their grooms and elect to have one last day of love together, just in case. The grooms return the sentiment and take their brides into different corners of the room. They softly undress each other and caress every curve and line of their other halves' bodies.

As the couples copulate, Transom analyzes the Compact Anti-Armor Daggers and can't help but whistle at their craftsmanship. Thirty minutes later, she's finished with her analysis.

"Whoever made these certainly knew what they were doing. Small ducts, fitting in the pattern of a chainsaw mechanism, sends out an energy that cuts through the metal. Very ingenious. The blades themselves must be made of highly advanced materials. Years ahead of anything else."

Simone then comes into the lab and asks, "What news do you have, Miss Transom?"

"Ms. Prevera, I'm usually not impressed. But, today, I am. I am very impressed. Whoever made these is an artist. They can cut through metal of virtually any kind."

"Any idea as to who made them?"

"No, ma'am. None at all. If I had to guess, I'd say it was a custom shop with access to unknown materials."

"Can they be used by us?"

"Oh, yes. The grips are certainly different from your standard knives. But, then again, these are not standard knives. In any case, they're not coded to a particular person's hand."

"Anything electronic inside?"

"Aside from the energy source, nothing shows up at all on the scans."

"Energy source?"

"Yes. Here, I'll show you." Transom then picks up the dagger she was examining and walks over to a work table, with Simone right behind her.

"Right here, I have a 3-inch thick plate of titanium shell from the submarine that we're on right now. Now, listen very carefully to what happens when I do this." Pressing the button on the handle, both women hear a small humming noise.

"I'd have to say that whatever this is, this is the quietest energy source on the planet. Now, watch this." Grinning like a buck-toothed loon now, Transom takes a very firm grip on the handle, presses the blade's tip through the titanium plate, pulls it back and Simone's jaw drops as she watches the plate get cut in half.

Now visibly beaming, Transom goes on. "Just think of the possibilities with this item here. Metal shop workers able to shave off rough edges of metal plates, plumbers able to cut through old metal pipes without carrying big bulky equipment all around with them. Need I mention criminal opportunities? With just one of these, you could get yourself into a bank and it's vault if you want to. But I need to do more tests, just to see what it can actually handle."

With that, Simone looks over at Transom, smiles and says, "That's very good, Miss Transom. Do you think we need the couples anymore since we have their equipment? I feel like drowning them outright."

Aghast at the question, Transom softly replies, "That's something you'll to ask Mr. Balagant about. You know how I feel about killing and the loss of human life."

"Yes. I do. Very well, I'll ask him about it. Keep up the good work." With that, Simone walks away from Transom, who is currently consumed with thoughts about life and where her lifestyle had led her.

For the red-headed, bespectacled, buck-toothed woman, life had certainly been very cruel. Merciless taunting by kids both younger and older than she was, regarding her teeth mostly. She suffered the usual taunts like 'Rabbit mouth', 'buck-toothed salamander' and 'treacherous carrot-top'. As she got older, her appearance hadn't changed for the better. So, she only concentrated on her studies and became more introverted.

During the course of her education, she met the Hood and shortly turned to a life of criminal activity. Yet whenever the thought of people being hurt presented itself, she wanted desperately to help them survive. But she knew that the Hood was brutal and merciless, which was why she suppressed that desire until that day in London. The day the Monorail had gone down into the Thames river.

Snapping back to present day, Transom sighs as she asks herself, "What do I do? If they die, I'm looking at a murder rap, possibly with a death penalty. If they live, I'm looking at kidnapping, possibly with life in Prison, or maybe death."

For the next hour, Transom just sits there until she feels a massive jolt come out of nowhere.

"**All hands to battle stations. All hands to battle stations. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack."**

Inside the room, the Tracy couples are all sound asleep after having finished their copulations. Well, except for Monique, who is currently stroking Scott's manhood gently as she reclines against his chest. She had enjoyed the sex with him, including this session. Even though it was while they were all under duress. Scott slowly opens his eyes and takes in the view of the young ebony beauty that has his heart.

"Wanna go again, Monique?" He then waggles his eyebrows, eliciting a soft chuckle from her. Before she can reply, the sub is rocked by a massive impact, jarring the other couples awake.

Back in her lab, Transom makes a command decision and grabs up the daggers. 'This time, I'm doing the right thing!' With that, she makes a beeline for the room that the couples are in. Intent on her purpose.


	6. New Bonding and Attack

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

New Bonding and Attack

On the Tuatha de Danaan, an hour and a half after returning from the Briefing Room, Jessica is sitting on her bunk as she looks at the picture of her Father and sadly smiles.

"If this thing goes south, I'll be seeing you very soon, Daddy. Please, watch over us and make sure we make it back with the others. I'm sorry if I sound so cold, but I don't want to see you until I'm very old and have several grandchildren. That's right, I'm thinking about family. Just gotta find the right guy. Who knows? He just might be a Mithril man." Suddenly, there's a knock at her door. "Yes?"

"Miss Mach, it's Lieutenant Argyle. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may, Lt." As the door opens, she looks at the flat-topped visage of the brown-haired Lieutenant and smiles at how free he was to be able to have such a hairstyle. "How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Please, call me Stuart. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have a coffee in the Galley with me before the mission starts."

Smiling softly, Jessica replies, "Sure, I'd like that. I'm Jessica, Stuart."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. Well, shall we?" Jessica nods as she follows Stuart Argyle out of her quarters and closes the door.

'Are you playing matchmaker, Father?' With that thought, she follows Stuart to the Galley.

Upon arrival into the Galley, they both get a steaming cup of coffee and have a seat. Stuart tells Jessica about what he had done before joining Mithril and Jessica shares her story from before she met and joined with Team Hawk. When she gets done, she shows Stuart the picture of her late Father.

Stuart smiles softly as he looks at the picture. "So that was Jesse Mach, huh? I wish I could have met him."

"You and me both. I didn't even know about him until several months ago. The news in China were highly restricted to what the Communist party told us. Anything regarding the United States was mostly propaganda about how superior Communism was to Capitalism. When I found out who he was, I wanted very much to meet him. But, I didn't learn until after I arrived in the States that he had died twenty years before-hand."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. The same group that you and the rest of the SRT went up against killed him, didn't they?"

"Or rather a total turkey butt that was associated with them did. Apparently, he didn't like the idea of my Dad busting him and his goons. So, he had them blow up my Father and the motorcycle he was on with a radar-guided missile. Here's the kicker. He was the former Police Commissioner."

Stuart can't help but wince as he says, "Ouch. Bet the men and women in blue didn't like that very much."

"Yeah, I'd imagine not. My Father was a motorcycle cop that had been relegated to Public Relations after an injury that ended his Motorcycle Patrol. Soon afterward, he became the original Street Hawk. With the same kind of prosthesis that Ron has acting as his knee." Stuart nods in agreement as Jessica finishes off her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee. Now I feel a little bit wired up."

At that, the speaker buzzes. **"All hands, we are nearing the area of operation. Repeat, we are nearing the area of operation."**

Stuart sighs and says, "Back to the grind I guess, Miss Mach."

"I reckon so, Lieutenant Argyle. I'll see you later about some more coffee when we get back."

"Looking forward to it." Jessica smirks at him before leaning forward and kissing him on his cheek.

"Wish me luck, Stuart."

"Good luck, Jessica." As he watches Jessica leave the galley, he quietly adds, "I have a feeling you and the others will need it."

As Jessica makes her way to the hangar, she sees the crew members rushing about, trying to get everything ready. Be it torpedoes in the torpedo room to crew quarters being secured. When she almost gets to the hangar, she sees Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa in their AS suits heading her way.

"Hey, guys. Where are the others at?"

Sousuke replies, "They're getting into their AS suits right now. You'll find yours in the closet in your quarters. So hurry up and get ready, Miss Mach."

"Roger, Lieutenant." As Jessica heads for her quarters, the alert blares.

"**We have sonar contact. Tracking frequency verifies the targets. All hands prepare for battle conditions. Repeat, all hands prepare for battle conditions."**

With that, Sousuke goes into the hangar and takes time to answer and ask questions from their visitors. The first one was Alan's about Kaname. "Kaname's doing fine, Mr. Tracy." He then looks over the others and sees a young girl that looks like Kim. "I'm guessing you're related to Kim Possible-Stoppable."

"You guess correct, pardner. Howdy, I'm Joss Possible and this is Fermat Hackenbacker."

"Pleased to meet you, Joss and Fermat. I'm Sousuke Sagara, Lieutenant of Mithril. Uh, what's in that bag there?"

"My branding iron and a pair of rusted gardening shears. They're for the Hood's branding and Ms. Prevera's Texan Pedicure."

Sousuke softly nods as he thinks, 'She'd make a terrific asset to Mithril. Once she gets that temper of hers under control. She's meaner than an American rattlesnake.' He then asks, "Who would this young lady be, Mr. Tracy?"

Alan grins and replies, "This is Tintin Balagant, Lieutenant Sagara."

"It's nice to meet the real you, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, Miss Balagant."

"Holy smokes, is that Street Hawk?" Everyone turns toward Joss as she points toward Street Hawk and the others stepping into the hangar wearing their AS suits with face-concealing masks, their identification plates visible. Joss' jaw drops open as she sees Street Hawk walking toward her and feels his hand gently lifting her jaw up.

"If you keep your jaw that far down, one of two things can happen. One, you will catch and eat flies. Two, somebody will step on your jaw and it'll hurt very badly." Joss quietly nods with the muffled, yet familiar sounding voice. He then looks over at Sandy and says, "Good to see you again, Sandy. Just wish it was under better circumstances."

Knowing that Joss wouldn't believe it's her cousin-in-law, Sandy replies, "Likewise, Street. How's Sand Hawk doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine."

"That's good." At that, the PA blares with the same alert. With a bonus.

"**All hands, we are now at battle conditions. Repeat, all hands, we are now at battle conditions. Attack begins in twelve minutes."**

Sousuke nods and says, "You heard what DANA said. Let's get ready. Lieutenant Commander, sir, if you'll please brief our guests as to what they'll be doing."

"Of course, Lieutenant. Mr. Tracy, Miss Balagant, Mr. Hackenbacker, Miss Possible and Ms. McCoy, I'm Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. I'm in charge of the SRT on the TDD-1. If you'll accompany me to the Briefing Room, we can proceed with the SRT's departure. For sake of expediency, I'll refer to our Mithril rescue squad members by their call signs. Any questions along the way?"

As they walk along, Joss replies, "I got a question for ya, Lieutenant Commander. What in tarnation is the SRT?"

The gruff Russian chuckles as he replies, "Special Response Team, Miss Possible. Essentially, it's a Military version of a S.W.A.T. Team. Now, let's go so the group can get into their assigned Arm Slaves." With that, he leads them to the Briefing Room. Upon arrival, he begins the briefing.

"For this mission, we're deploying the troops underwater. We once had a mission here some time ago at the Perio Islands region. Little did we realize it was part of a very sinister and cunning plan, courtesy of a late enemy of ours. He was a man that guaranteed his continued existence through very careful planning. I have no doubt that Ms. McCoy knows who I'm talking about."

Sandy snaps her fingers and says, "Gauron."

"Correct, Ms. McCoy. Now, here's your end of the plan. The Tuatha de Danaan will fire two torpedoes at the Hood's submarine. They're targeted for and expect to hit the dive planes, forcing it to the surface. Once the sub has surfaced, the Arm Slaves will take the sub in three sections. Street Hawk and Urzu-7 will take the Forward Sonar. War Bird, Hard Hawk and Urzu-2 will take the area below the Conning Tower. While Ninja and Urzu-6 both disable the engine in tandem, propeller and all. Once they've taken control of it, Urzu-7 and Street Hawk will then board the submarine and seek out the couples. Any questions so far?"

Joss raises her hand and asks, "How are they coming out, sir? There's bound to be some resistance at one time or another."

"We expect there will be some and have planned for this contingency, which is where you five come in. If they are to encounter resistance, you're to use your submersible and exfiltrate the captives from the enemy's sub. We expect them to be somewhere above or below the waterline. So use the best judgment possible. Consider it a backup plan of sorts. Right now, our technicians are fitting a monomolecular cutter into your submersible's frame. It'll work in conjunction with Thunderbird 4's magnetic claws. At least that's the general consensus. Captain Testarossa is highly confident it'll work."

"Oh, Tessa's Father's here? I'd like to meet him." At that, Kalinin busts out laughing at Joss' question. "What's so funny, sir?"

Still laughing lightly, Kalinin replies, "Perhaps it'll be better if I let the Captain explain it. Madam Captain, you have the floor. I'll go supervise the loading of the Arm Slaves into the AS hatches."

"Thank you, Mr. Kalinin. Hello, I'm sure you're surprised to see me again under such circumstances, but it's something that can't be helped." With that, they all turn around at the sound of the petite young woman's voice.

Tintin softly smiles as she replies, "Mildly stunned is more likely the case, Tessa. Are you really the Captain here?"

Tessa nods, smiles and replies, "Indeed I am. I also designed this baby."

Sandy shakes her head and says, "It can't be possible. You can't be any older than seventeen at least. Kalinin as a Captain, that I'd believe. Maybe even your Father if he's even around. But you? Sorry, but I don't buy it one bit." To her surprise, Tessa softly laughs and it soon turns into a gut-buster.

As the laughter goes on, Tessa tries to calm down and finally manages to do so. "In a conventional world with conventional wisdom, that would be the most ideal case. Problem is, the world is not conventional and there's no such thing as conventional wisdom. It's true, although I am eighteen years old now. I just had my birthday shortly after the TDD-1's birthday."

Alan, now intrigued, asks, "How'd it happen, ma'am?"

"Please, just call me Tessa. As to how it happened, I'll put it to you like this. Not even all the minds at MENSA can come up with technology this sophisticated and complex. Truth of the matter is, I don't really understand it very much myself. It just comes out. Very much like cases of people that share my abilities. Please, no questions. The less you know, the better off you'll be."

"Just a cotton-pickin' minute there, Tessa! You're not makin' any sense whatsoever! How can teenage girls, let alone regular people, learn about such technology and have ideas for them?"

"I really wish I can explain it to you, but I can't. Like I said, I don't understand it very well myself. I'm sorry." Hearing the chime, Tessa sadly sighs and adds, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. Right now, I've got to get back to the Bridge. You guys might want to head back to your submersible. I think the team's about to deploy right now."

Alan nods and replies, "FAB." At that, the group leaves the Briefing Room and a smiling Tessa behind. Upon leaving the Briefing Room, the group makes it's way through the sub's bowels until they reach the airlock. One by one, they then get back into Thunderbird 4 and wait for launch.

Ten minutes later, Tessa and Norman are on the Bridge waiting for the time to strike. With Rufus on the petite Captain's shoulder, she then nods and says, "Please start flooding AS hatches one through seven, along with the airlock that Thunderbird 4 is in." Turning to Norman, she remarks, "Your team has certainly come a long way in the past two weeks, Mr. Tuttle."

"Indeed, Captain Testarossa. They certainly have."

In the background, Mardukas nods and repeats the order. In the airlock, Alan and Fermat look around at the water flooding into the chamber while Tintin and Joss both wonder what it'll be like to scuba dive with their guys. Sandy, on the other hand, is too stunned to even ponder. Inside the AS hatches, two tan Arm Slaves, one white and black Arm Slave and four black Arm Slaves are slowly being surrounded by water.

Inside Arbalest, Sousuke decides to make a call to Kaname, just as Ron elects it's time to do the same. So using the relay and patching systems unique to Mithril, they communicate with their beloveds. Within three minutes, both communications are complete, yet, for the two men, three minutes is simply not long enough.

Inside her AS, Bonnie removes an arm from a control waldo and brings out her locket, opening it when it's in front of her eyes. Inside it is a picture of Lonnie and Connie holding their baby sister, long before their 'Father' abandoned them. They both have proud smiles on their faces while Bonnie's eyes were closed.

"For you guys. Hopefully you won't find out it's me. It'd be too damn weird to explain it all." She then closes the locket and kisses it as she puts it back under the suit.

"War Bird, this is Urzu-2. Do you copy?"

Toggling the switch, she replies, "I copy, Urzu-2. Go ahead."

"Are you okay? I noticed in the Briefing Room you looked kinda distracted. Almost like you were worried about something. Street Hawk, Ninja, Hard Hawk and Base are all worried about you. I'm sure Sand Hawk is as well and she isn't even here right now."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just hoping I can help my sisters get out of this whole fucking mess."

"I'll give you the same advice I essentially gave to Urzu-7 some time back. If you want to protect us all, don't worry about it. We all knew the risks when we signed on. Just concentrate on getting your sisters out of there, picture them alive and expect to see them that way. Rescue missions and battles often turn out to be the same thing at times. You get me?"

"I get you, Urzu-2. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin told me the same thing. More or less. Thanks."

"Good. Now, let's rescue your sisters, brothers-in-law and their friends. Okay?"

"War Bird, roger."

At that, the hatches are completely flooded and the Arm Slaves exit the hatches, their propulsion units powering them toward the sub. Right behind them, Thunderbird 4 exits the airlock and follows the seven Arm Slaves.

Inside Thunderbird 4, Joss is heating up her branding iron, which was custom made for her birthday by her Father, Slim. The heating element in the brand portion heats up to a fiery red. As she admires the glow, she nods and laughs sinisterly.

"He tries anything or she tries anything, they're in for a world of hurt." The laughter in itself is enough to cause the others in the submersible to visibly cringe.

Inside his AS, Sousuke is making the necessary adjustments. When they get twenty-three feet away from the Hood's sub, he says, "AI, set power to Military."

"_Roger. Setting power to Military."_ Once the Arm Slaves and submersible get about twenty feet away from the sub, they all stop. _"Power set. Ready to proceed with mission."_

"Understood. Madam Captain, we're in position."

"Roger, Urzu-7. Firing torpedoes now. Good luck." Two minutes later, the frangible torpedoes make a shuddering impact with the sub's diving planes. The impact is enough to point them upwards, toward the surface. "Urzu-7, report the status of the submarine please."

"The submarine is now surfacing, Madam Captain. Let's go, Street Hawk."

"Roger that, Urzu-7. I got your back."

"I got yours too, Street Hawk." Remembering what Lt. McAllen said on the last mission, he elects to use it. "Hunting ban has been lifted. All units, converge on my mark. Three, two, one. Mark!"

"War Bird, roger."

"Urzu-2, roger."

"Hard Hawk, roger."

"Ninja, roger."

"Urzu-6, roger."

"Street Hawk, roger."

"Thunderbird 4, FAB!"

At that, the Arm Slaves head for their assigned zones and proceed to disable the sub's systems, all while using their monomolecular cutters. Ninja and Urzu-6 are able to cut the propeller right off of the screw. By that time, the sub is at the surface. Street Hawk and Urzu-7 take out the sonar and secure the sub's position before exiting their Arm Slaves. War Bird, Hard Hawk and Urzu-2 take control of the area right below the Conning Tower, gravely decimating the sub's tactical capabilities.

Using their Compact Anti-Armor Daggers, Street Hawk and Urzu-7 cut their way into the bow and follow the tracking devices' receiver unit, hoping to find the couples. Suddenly, Urzu-7 stops, holding up his hand.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"They're on the move. It looks like they're all huddled together, with no elbow room."

"Which way?"

"Straight forward, with a right at the end of the corridor."

"Let's move then." With that, both heroes make their way to that direction.

Elsewhere on the submarine, the lackeys are struggling to get the resultant leaks under control. The jarring impact had caused five pipes to burst in the reactor room alone. One of the lackeys makes it to the intercom and relays their situation.

"This is the reactor room. We're taking on water. Looks like we're going to have a radiation leak as well."

Mullion replies, "We're surfacing right now. Our dive planes had been damaged. No one is to enter or leave the submarine. Allow the water to come in. We'll scuttle the sub, hands and all."

"You're nuts! I didn't sign on, just to be blown to bits! Find another suicidal lunatic. In the meantime, I'm going to use a Geiger Counter and see about a radiation leak."

"Very well. Report when you have news."

"Yes sir."

Mullion then turns to the Hood and asks, "Is it the Americans, sir? It's not like them and they have that kind of capability."

"No, Mullion. Their torpedoes are mostly sonar guided. We're not showing on anyone's screens. Even more, our sonar didn't even detect the torpedoes until it was too late."

"Then how?"

"One of two things come to mind. One is a traitor in our midst."

"The other?"

"Someone had been tracking the couples, somehow. Flood the room and kill the hostages."

"Yes sir. It's only too bad about that one bride. I would have enjoyed having fun with the sister."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mullion, and just go kill them."

Scowling, Mullion says, "Right away, sir."

"In the meantime, Ms. Prevera and I will go greet any boarders that happen to come onto the sub." With that, the Hood and Simone go to greet any boarders that might be on board. Sure enough, five minutes later, they encounter two boarders.

"Hopefully the Hood's not planning something demented."

"I hope so too, Street Hawk."

The Hood grins and asks, "Did somebody mention me? I'm flattered that you remember me, Street Hawk. Ah, I see you have a friend with you. And who would you be?"

"Sousuke Sagara, Lieutenant of Mithril." With that, Sousuke brings up his Steyr SPP and primes it. "We're here to free the captives. Do not get in our way."

"Lieutenant, huh? Very impressive for one so young. In any case, I'm planning to eliminate all the hostages. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Wanna bet?" At that, Sousuke aims his SPP and smiles wickedly. "I haven't killed anyone in months. I think it's time for you to die, you shitheads!" Suddenly, he feels his arm being lowered in a calming fashion.

"Urzu-7, I may not be your superior Officer, but I have an order for you. Go find the captives and get them out of here. I'll handle this loser."

"You sure, Street Hawk?"

"Very. This guy's just asking for an ass-kicking."

"Roger." With that, Sousuke runs in the direction of the daggers, only to see they've stopped moving. He then determines their direction and heads there.

Back at the fight scene, the Hood hands Simone his robe and smiles maliciously at Street Hawk as Simone snarls in his direction. "Be sure to keep his face intact. I wish to see it before it's destroyed."

"I will, Simone. I must admit, he sounds rather young. Especially without his helmet on and distorting his voice."

"Are we going to stand here or are we going to fight already?" With that, Street Hawk takes on the standard stance for Monkey Kung Fu and adds, "If you want some, come get some." With that, the Hood begins his attack, with Simone watching intently.

Meanwhile, Transom is racing along the corridor as she analyzes her command decision. Her decision to facilitate the rescue of the Tracy couples. When she finally gets to the door, she gingerly places the daggers onto the floor, takes a firm grip as she picks one up and activates it.

"Let's see what you can do." With that, she stabs the now-glowing blade into the door and smiles. "Mrs. Tracy was right. Like a hot knife through butter." Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Shakily, she turns around and sees a young man with an x-shaped scar on his cheek, along with a massive gun.

"Might I ask you what you're doing with those daggers?"

"I'm here to set the couples free. They're right behind this door. Any chance you can help me out?"

The young man nods and replies, "Affirmative." With that, the young man takes firm hold of a dagger and activates it.

On the outside, Thunderbird 4 is approaching the submarine. Upon arrival at it's hull, it activates the newly-installed monomolecular cutter and begins cutting into the sub's side. Suddenly, it stops and heads for the surface. Once it gets there, Joss exits the submersible, red-hot branding iron in hand and gardening shears in her specially-made sling. She then cackles wickedly as she enters the sub through the same hole that Sousuke and Street Hawk had cut.

Before that point, inside the room, Monique looks around, the shock of the jarring now wearing off. "What is it, Monique?"

"Scott, I think we're being rescued. Guys, get ready!" Scott agrees with the idea of a rescue taking place. As the couples hurry to get their bathing suits back on, Monique turns her attention to the door and sees the weld on there. Scott then groans as he remembers the Hood's goons welding the hatch.

"If only we still had the daggers, Monique. We'd be able to cut ourselves out of this mess."

"I hear you, Scott. But, for now, all we can do is wait." Three minutes later, they see a familiar blue sheen shine through. "Scott, look at the door. Someone has a Compact Anti-Armor Dagger and is cutting through here!"

"Monique, behind us!" Monique turns at Zoey's panicked voice and sees sparks flying from the bulkhead. Along with a gusher of water. "We're trapped in here! That dagger blade's not going to cut through in time!"

Next thing the couples know, the sparks cease and the dagger continues cutting, having been joined by one other. Of course, the water entering the room still doesn't help matters any.

When the door opens, they see a familiar-looking scar-faced youth standing beside one of their abductors. "Ready to get out of here?"

Monique stares myopically at the young man before asking, "Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. Now we don't have time for introductions. Let's get you out of here." Before anyone can move, Mullion steps behind Sousuke and smiles a sick and perverted smile at Monique.

"Ready when you are, honey." To his surprise, Sousuke ducks down and launches an uppercut-style kick to the massive man's jaw. Mullion blinks incredulously at Sousuke and smiles wickedly. "I've been dying for a challenge. I know Krav Magra, Judo and Tae Kwon Do."

"I know weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Ma'am, I suggest you get them out of here."

"No, Transom. Stick around. I think I'll have my fun with you along with the sister." Next thing he knows, Sousuke brings out his Glock and shoots the man point blank right into his groin. Only the fired round has no effect. Mullion smiles as he explains, "Armored pants."

"I see. A more direct route then." With that, both men start punching and dodging each other's attacks. All four couples and Transom watch, totally stunned as the young scar-faced man dukes it out with the massive man.


	7. Fight and Simone's Escape

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Fight and Simone's Escape

Meanwhile, the fight between Street Hawk and the Hood is starting to get brutal, especially with the Hood trying to control Street Hawk's mind. As soon as Street Hawk realizes what the Hood is trying to do, he uses the only sensible idea available. The Hood then gets a look at Street Hawk's eyes and sees that they are closed.

"You're not controlling my mind, Hood. I'm not gonna let it happen. You, your cohorts and Prevera abducted four couples that have nothing to do with you, threatened to kill them and now you're trying to take over my free will. Only a complete coward would resort to such measures."

"Nevertheless, I shall prevail." At that, they hear a young girl's voice. Along with sinister laughter.

"Not today, ya bald tumbleweed!" Without any further warning, the Hood receives a scorching pain in his skull as a sadistically-grinning, red-headed teenage girl places a red-hot branding iron to his head. "Told ya I was gonna brand ya, Baldy!" Simone screams at the sight of the demoniacally-grinning girl and starts running away.

The Hood turns around, in severely excruciating pain and looks at Joss, his eyes going cat-like. Suddenly, he feels a shot go into the back of his right knee. As the Hood collapses onto the floor in pain, he sees Street Hawk walk up, pistol in hand.

"You heard what the girl said, Baldy. You also heard what I said. You're not taking over my mind or anyone else's. Miss Possible, why'd you deviate from the plan?"

"Fermat heard them screaming inside the one spot we began cutting at. So we stopped and Alan decided we should use the surface approach. Tintin and Ms. McCoy agreed whole-heartedly."

"Okay. Urzu-7 should be here in a few minutes with them. Feel up to some guard duty?"

"FAB, Street Hawk."

"Good show. Now, whatever you do, don't make eye contact with this guy. I read his hot sheet and am familiar with his abilities. He's able to control people just by looking into their eyes. If he tries anything, don't hesitate to use these on him." He then hands Joss a blindfold and a pair of Tuff-Cuffs.

"Sure thing, Street Hawk. What're you gonna do though?"

"I'm going after Prevera. Her evil plans have gone on for too long now and this one has just been stopped cold. She's bound to be feeling very desperate by now."

"Well, just in case yer able to catch up to her, use these on her." She then hands Street Hawk the sling with the gardening shears. "They're for her Texan Pedicure."

"Okay, I'm on it." With that, Joss nods as Street Hawk takes off running, given that Simone had run off when the red-headed girl arrived.

As he runs, Street Hawk thinks, 'I guess she doesn't want that pedicure Joss wants to give her. That doesn't mean I can't give it to her, though!'

In another part of the submarine, Simone makes her way to the Conning Tower and the escape rockets. 'I can't believe it! She found me! That little heathen found me! I've got to get away from her, yesterday! I don't want to lose my toes to her! Or at all! What the fuck?'

She then comes to a stop, seeing Mullion duking it out with Sousuke Sagara. The match suddenly comes to a violent end as Sousuke maniacally grins, ducks Mullion's punch, brings up a grenade, pulls the pin and drops it down Mullion's pants. Right into the area of the massive man's groin.

After Mullion looks up in horror at a still-maniacally-grinning Sousuke, the grenade detonates. The sudden impact causes him to fall to his knees before he curls into a ball, crying out in sheer agony.

Simone blanches at the sight before her as she quietly adds Sousuke's name to the list of people she wishes to kill. She manages to stick around long enough to hear Connie ask a question.

"What'd you do to him?"

"I dropped a concussion grenade down his pants. It's not a problem."

Monique, now slightly pale and at great unease, asks, "Not a problem? Boy, you may have neutered him! Men aren't supposed to do that to each other!"

"Of course it's a possibility, Mrs. Tracy. Defeating him was my intent after all. Besides, when fighting an opponent that large, that's the only reasonable tactic to use for defeating him." He then turns and says, "I'm ready to get out of here. Are you?"

Scott nods and replies, "Right behind you, Sousuke."

At that, the four couples and the assistant-turned-rescuer make their way out of the submarine, not noticing Simone lurking around the corner. As they leave her sight, Simone shakes in anger as she thinks about what she had just seen.

'A young boy just casually dropped a concussion grenade down a man's pants? Whatever happened to rules of engagement or even civil manners? Sousuke Sagara, whoever you are, I'll get you for this!' She then shudders as she makes her way to the rockets and ponders, "I wonder if anyone else had ever heard of Mithril. And what the fuck is wrong with Miss Transom? Did she give away our position? That's one more person on my death-list."

Meanwhile, Street Hawk is making his way through the sub, Glock still in hand, as he tracks Simone. He then sees the couples with Sousuke and stops to ask if they'd seen Simone.

"Negative, Street Hawk. I didn't see any sign of her. She must be hiding somewhere."

"Roger that, Urzu-7. Get them out of here. Miss Possible is with the Hood right now. You may want to have Geybo 8 take him to a treatment facility. He's got a very bad burn on his head."

"What about you, Street Hawk?"

"I'm going after Simone. If she wants a bloodbath, she's got one. I'm not letting her get away, Urzu-7. Not by a long shot."

"Understood. Go get her."

"Roger." At that, Street Hawk runs along the corridor as the couples make their way out of the sub.

As the couples make their way through the decks, Connie turns to Lonnie, shivers and asks, "Is it just me, or did the temperature drop about fifty degrees in here? Street Hawk's tone was ice cold."

"I'd say a little of both. I certainly wouldn't want to be in Simone's shoes. Let's not discuss it until we're out of this rat-hole."

"Agreed." Very soon, they are greeted by an eerie sight. Joss Possible tying up an already bound and blindfolded Hood. "Joss, what's going on here?"

"This no-good, side-windin' varmint tried his mind control bit on me, Connie! So I blindfolded him and put the Tuff-Cuffs on him. When he started wrigglin' his way out, I decided to tie him up. Y'all ready to get on out of here? I sure am."

"FAB."

Joss chuckles at the combined reply and leads the Hood outside, with the couples, Sousuke and Transom right behind her. Suddenly, out of nowhere a helicopter appears out of thin air. Transom is the first to gawk at the sight and reels when she sees Sousuke bring out a headset.

"Urzu-7 to Geybo 8, I have one Medical Evac. He's suffered a massive second-degree burn on his cranium and is wearing a blindfold. There is another patient, but we'll need at least six men to carry him. He's one gigantic sucker."

"Roger Urzu-7. Does the one you have request the blindfold be removed?"

"Negative, Geybo 8. I also advise against removing the blindfold. He is able to hypnotize upon making eye contact."

"Geybo 8, roger. Touching down now. I also have a Medical Team on board, along with five SRT soldiers. They'll remove the man down inside."

"Roger that." He then turns to the couples and says, "It's best you get out of here now, folks."

Scott replies, "Not until he's onboard, 'Urzu-7'. Then we'll get out of here."

Lonnie then says, "Not so fast. I think we need some answers. Just who the hell are you guys?"

Sousuke softly grins and asks, "Would you believe we're the good guys?"

Monique nods happily as Geybo 8 touches down on the sub. She then says, "Anyone that's willing to work with Street Hawk is great in my book."

Back in the sub, Simone is reaching the escape rockets when she hears, "Freeze!" She turns around and sees Street Hawk aiming his Glock at her. "You're not going anywhere, Prevera!"

Simone scoffs before asking, "Do you know how inappropriate that word is, Street Hawk? Do I look frozen to you?"

"I don't give a rat's ass, bitch. If you don't put your hands up, you'll wind up ice cold. And I mean on a slab in the Medical Examiner's Office, as a corpse. But, since I'm a gentleman, I'll let you live. That is, if you put your hands up."

"Let's say not, Street Hawk." With that, Simone twitches her wrist and brings up a double-barreled Derringer, yelling, "Die!" She then fires at Street Hawk, as he does the same at her, just as the sub rocks and starts listing to the right. She manages to recover slightly, only to see the bullet doesn't penetrate his AS suit.

The bullet from his Glock, however, goes right into her left arm, bringing out a screech of pain. Before either can fire again, the sub rocks again and starts listing to the right even more. That's all the diversion she needs as she ducks herself into an escape rocket and initiates launch sequence.

"No you don't!" Street Hawk opens fire on the rocket's cockpit, only to be horrified to find out the glass is light-grade bulletproof glass. He then resolves to end her rocket trip before it begins. Opening fire on the rocket, Street Hawk hits the fins on the rocket and it's fuel supply.

Inside the rocket, Simone laughs evilly as she watches Street Hawk try stopping her flight. 'Sorry, Street Hawk, but you'll have to do better than that.' She then smiles and flashes Street Hawk the 'Victory' sign, only to get the finger and more gunfire in reply.

Suddenly, she groans as she remembers her wound. "He's certainly no gentleman at all! Only a very naughty person can do that to a very beautiful woman like myself!" At that, the escape rocket launches, with Street Hawk running out of ammunition as it clears the submarine.

"Damn. Bon-Bon's not going to like this. Neither is Norman. I know I sure don't." With that, Street Hawk clenches his fist and says, "One way or another, you're dead meat, you fuckin' bitch. You hear me? You're fuckin' dead!" Opening the communications link, he gives his report.

Inside her Arm Slave, War Bird is angered at Street Hawk's report of Simone's escape. She then snarls out, "Don't worry, Street Hawk. We'll get that loser bitch. Even if we have to chase her to the ends of the earth. One way or another, she's going down!" Little do they both realize that the rounds fired from Street Hawk's Glock had done some considerable damage to the rocket.

At Geybo 8, the couples watch the Hood and Mullion about to get loaded onto the helo and feel the sub listing when they hear a rocket launching and gunfire. The couples and Sousuke turn around in time to see a rocket fly away from the submarine. From that moment on, they all feel like this won't be the final encounter they have with the madwoman.

Inside the rocket, Simone is finding a basic First Aid kit. Without further delay, she tends to her wound. 'Damn, he really got me good. That bullet's still in there. I don't think I have enough fuel to get back to the resort either.'

Next thing she knows, the rocket's trajectory begins to slightly decay and sparks start flying from the screens. Thankful for the controls, she takes hold of them and tries to hold it steady. As she flies the rocket, she allows a curse to escape from her mouth.

"Damn you, Street Hawk!"

Back on the sub, the couples watch as the Hood and Mullion, both heavily shackled, are both finally loaded onto Geybo 8, along with Transom. Suddenly, Sousuke says, "Not her. She helped facilitate the rescue operation." A stunned Mullion looks over at Transom, a hurt expression on his face. Of course, the explosion against his groin is having precedence over her betrayal.

"You got it, Urzu-7." An SRT warrior releases Transom from her bonds, nods and says, "You take it easy and keep your nose clean, ma'am."

"I will. Thank you." Her mouth then drops open when she sees a submarine, just about equally-sized to the Hood's sub, surface. "Where did that sub come from?"

Lonnie snorts as she remarks, "It may have come from Mars. It certainly looks like something you'd find in Science Fiction movies."

"Actually, you're only partly correct, Mrs. Tracy. The Tuatha de Danaan is a wonder of science for certain, but it was made here on Earth." The TDD-1 then comes alongside the submarine and Sousuke ties a mooring line from the de Danaan onto the Hood's sub. Once he's done, a platform emerges from the side of the sub.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, if you'll calmly walk along the gangway, you'll be onboard the de Danaan for a Medical Examination." The couples nod and follow Sousuke along the gangway, with Transom right behind them.

Monique then has a thought and asks, "Why did you send the Hood and Mullion on Geybo 8 when they could have been examined on the submarine?"

"Gauron."

"Who?"

"A homicidal lunatic terrorist named Gauron. He's the reason why the Hood and Mullion are on Geybo 8 right now. He escaped with the help of traitors that killed two of my comrades, took over the sub and nearly killed everybody."

Now intrigued, Connie asks, "What happened with Gauron at the end?"

"Follow me, please." They all turn at the voice and see the man that claimed to be Sousuke's foster Father. Shrugging, they all follow the man while Sousuke stays behind.

"Somehow, he survived being thrown off the de Danaan at sea, but at a high cost. He was confined to a wheelchair when he was finally tracked down and annihilated. Actually, I think the term 'blown to smithereens' would be more apt. Given that Urzu-7 was the one that blew him up."

The couples nervously chuckle and Transom snorts, saying, "Oh come on. It's not like you have his head on a mantle or anything."

"Actually, I do." With that, he opens the door and the couples see a shelf with a partially destroyed head in a jar of formaldehyde. To them, the sight is horrendous. A massive scar along the left cheek, bullet holes in the top portion of the head and a widely opened mouth.

Next thing he knows, the couples all faint upon the sight. While Transom's jaw drops to the floor, right before she vomits and passes out. "Now that they're sedated, we can proceed with the Medical examination. Dr. Goldberry, would you be so kind as to come to my quarters so you can perform your examinations?"

"On my way, Lieutenant Commander. Are they conscious?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Doctor."

"You showed them the head, didn't you?" When the Doctor doesn't get a reply, she sighs and says, "One of these days, you'll give someone a heart attack like that. I'm on my way now, Lieutenant Commander."

Five minutes later, the African-American woman gets to Kalinin's door and knocks. "Ah, Doctor Goldberry. Your patients are right inside. I'll have some men transfer our extra guest to a security room after she's examined."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander." At that, Dr. Peggy Goldberry goes into Kalinin's cabin and performs her examinations on the couples and Transom.

Meanwhile, in another part of the planet, three hours later, the rocket touches down, or rather makes a very earth-shaking crash, on it's belly in the middle of a desert. A very dizzy Simone makes her way out of the rocket, stumbling as she does so. The past three hours of flight had been hell for her.

Sparking screens, occasional wisps of smoke from the console and control units and the fire extinguisher units kept on going off. The latter of which repeatedly covered Simone in foam and dry chemical mixtures. When the rocket's fuel supply had dwindled to nothing, it took a major nosedive. Only Simone's meager piloting skills kept her from becoming a stain within debris.

As she steps onward through the desert, she soon comes across a pile of debris and a license plate. "Hmm, California. I either crashed in California or somewhere south of the border." She then sees a small box with blinking lights on the inside.

"Hello, what's this here?" As she bends down and picks the strange item up, she receives a massive shock that knocks her out. As she fades into unconsciousness, she hears a malevolent voice address her. However, the voice speaks brokenly.

"**I am the... Roving Robot."**

Some time later, Simone regains consciousness and slowly sits up, not wanting to go dizzy from sitting up so quickly. "Ugh, where am I?"

"Simple. You're in my home." She turns toward the voice and sees a Caucasian man wearing a small mustache, goatee and a black ensemble. "I found you out in the desert after getting a signal from a piece of my family's technology. I must admit, you fell for the trap it had established too easily. You also lost a good-sized amount of blood, so I had the best Doctors on my payroll keep you alive. They were even able to remove the hollow-point bullet from your arm. They did an excellent stitching job on you. I'm confident it won't leave a scar."

"I recall another voice. Something about a 'roving robot'. What's that about?"

"Ah, you came across my late Father's one 'failure'. We have something to discuss now it seems."

Simone slowly crosses her arms, stating, "The only thing I intend to discuss is Street Hawk and Mithril. Along with how to bring them down."

"Mithril? Now that is certainly something to discuss. Along with Street Hawk."

Confused, Simone asks, "Why are you so fascinated by those names?"

To her surprise, the man smiles evilly as he asks, "Have you ever heard of the Sho-Da-Kah?"

"Yes. But only that it had killed the original Street Hawk and is now in hiding."

"True on both counts. However." With a motion of his hand, he asks her to get up from the bed, only to catch her when she slightly stumbles. "Easy there. You were out for half a day now." She can't help but notice his prominent limp as he steps back from her.

"What happened to you?" The man waves for her to follow him with his head and they begin walking together.

"My 'brother' and his car. They sent myself, my beloved Adrienne and our vehicle off of a cliff. She perished while I survived."

He then takes her to another part of the house and smiles savagely. In front of them is a black big rig with a grill guard and roof-mounted rocket launchers on it.

"I'd like you to meet Goliath. Soon to be version 2.0. With the box that you had found, it's CPU programming and Goliath's body, we will finally succeed where the leadership of the Sho-Da-Kah had failed."

"What would that goal be, sir?"

"Oh please, call me Garthe."

"Very well, Garthe. I'm Simone Prevera, the rightful ruler of San Pablo."

"Ah, Your Highness, it's very nice to meet you." That causes a light chuckle from both of them as Garthe explains his plans.

When he's finished, he then says, "For now, why don't you have some fun. Target any community you'd like and it'll fall."

"I've got a place in mind." With that, Simone tells Garthe where she'd like the crime rate increasing at.


	8. Aborted Robbery and Tearful Reunions

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Aborted Robbery and Tearful Reunions

Around the time the rescue operation is taking place, Jeff and 'Brains' are touching down in Thunderbird 2. Both men's hearts are heavy, even with the cooperation of their 'targets'. A life of crime was not what the Thunderbirds were created to do. Jeff takes a look at the area and shakes his head.

"Only the Hood would want us to hit Ft. Knox on the list. I just hope heading there first will buy Team Hawk and Mithril the time it needs to get the boys and their brides out of trouble."

Inside the Garrison HQ, the Garrison CO had seen Thunderbird 2 touch down and is on the phone. "This is General Franklin. Send me an MP pronto. Yes, it's about Thunderbird 2. No, we're not arresting them. After all, they did call us to ask for assistance. After all the times they helped, you better believe we can return the favor at least." In three minutes, a Provost Marshal's unit arrives and picks him up.

"Turn the lights on and hit the siren, son."

"Yes, sir." At that, the MP does as he's ordered and drives to the landing site.

In the Provost Marshal's Office, a Mithril Asset, in the guise of a recently transferred MP, gets word the rescue was a success. Unable to contain his enthusiasm, he rapidly exits the building while devising a spin in order to maintain his cover. Once he's finished with it, he gets into a PM vehicle and hits the siren.

Back at Thunderbird 2, Jeff and 'Brains' begin to open the belly on Thunderbird 2 as they suit up. Very soon, they finish and see a Provost Marshal's vehicle come up with it's lights flashing and siren blaring. Once the vehicle stops, they both see the Garrison CO exit the PM vehicle.

"General, I wish I could say it's good to see you again. But, given the circumstances..."

"Say nothing of it, son. You're doing it to save lives. Sometimes, you gotta lose to win."

"I thank you for your understanding, sir." He then sighs and says, "Let's get this over with."

As the group heads for the Gold Depository's door, another PM vehicle roars up, siren screaming with wails and whoops. The MP driving it stops and gets out, a massive smile on his face. "General! I just got word! An unknown group, along with Thunderbird 4, has saved the missing Tracy couples!"

The General, still trying to get used to the young man's exuberance, smiles patiently and says, "Calm down, son. Now, take it from the top."

"It happened about three minutes ago, sir. Rumor has it that Team Hawk has started using Arm Slaves. But, you know how I feel about rumors, sir. For now, I'll just call them the mysterious group. In any case, it looks like the mysterious group worked in conjunction with Thunderbird 4. Almost like a two-pronged assault, sir. While Thunderbird 2 is out 'robbing' it's targets, the rescue operation is commencing. It's a classic strategy, sir. Two of the people responsible are on the way to the Hospital while another one had helped in the rescue. However, the one most responsible got away from the rescue party, sir."

"Well, now, that's some good news, son. Wouldn't you agree, Thunderbirds? Your ruse was very clever. Playing along with the no good swine." Not hearing a reply, the General turns around and sees that both suited men are racing back to Thunderbird 2. "Not even a good-bye or a thank-you."

As they run, he could swear he hears one of them saying, "Thanks for your help, General! Good-bye!" He can only laugh as the two men nearly collide with each other in the massive cargo plane.

The General turns back to the young MP and says, "Fine work you did son. But, maybe you should switch to decaffeinated coffee."

"Oh, I don't drink coffee, sir. It makes me hyper."

"Then what do you call that?"

"Sheer excitement, sir." The General can't help but laugh as he claps the young man on his shoulder.

"Something tells me you'll fit in here just fine, Malone. There's never a dull moment with you around."

Once back onboard Thunderbird 2, Jeff and 'Brains' begin take-off procedures as 'Brains' tries raising Thunderbird 4 on the link.

"Thunderbird 4, this is Thunderbird 2. Do you read me? Over."

They both hear Tintin's voice as she replies, "Thunderbird 2, this is Thunderbird 4. All hostages are safe, no casualties. I repeat, all hostages are safe with no casualties."

Jeff then asks, "What about the ones in the Hospital, Tintin?"

"The Hood got branded, just like Joss said she'd do to him and his muscle-man, Mullion, got a grenade dropped down his pants. At least according to what Joss said. I tell you, Mr. Tracy, the guy that did it is meaner than a scorpion."

"Is she there right now? How about Connie or Gordon?"

"Sorry, but they're all being examined on the submarine we're currently on right now. The Medical crew is checking them over, just to be sure they were okay."

"FAB, Tintin. We'll pick you guys up."

"FAB. Let's have a big party when we get them back home."

"I second that idea, Tintin."

"Talk to you later, Mr. Tracy." At that, communication ends and Jeff wearily sits down in the pilot's seat.

"That was way too close for comfort, Ray."

"I hear that, Jeff. So, shall we go pick them up now?"

"Yes, let's get out of here and get our butts over to them. We have a party to plan."

'Brains' grins as he replies, "FAB." That has both men laughing richly as Thunderbird 2 fires up it's engines and lifts off of the ground.

On the Tuatha de Danaan, Tessa is looking over the damage assessment on the Hood's sub. The water that had entered the hull was enough to cause the sub to list to the point it couldn't be saved. So she had the Arm Slaves, along with Thunderbird 4, fall back and return to the main hangar on the TDD-1. On the screen on the bridge, she watches the Hood's sub sink into the depths.

Turning to Mardukas, she asks, "What about the woman that helped in the rescue, Mr. Mardukas? Given, she was rather unexpected. But she did provide assistance."

"I have her dossier right here from our Interpol contacts, Madam Captain. Olivia Transom's her name. It seems she went through a very hard time when she was younger."

"I agree. Please communicate the situation to Headquarters. Yet, I can't help but feel like she's connected somehow."

With his jaw dropped, he asks, "You feel she may be...?"

"I do indeed, Mr. Mardukas."

Inside the examination area, the couples wake up and remember what they had seen. Cringing in disgust, they gingerly get up and see Fermat, Joss, Alan and Tintin with Sandy. The brothers Tracy go over and tousle both Alan and Fermat's hair while Sandy walks over to the brides.

"I'm glad you're all safe."

Zoey nods back and replies, "Same here, Ms. McCoy. But, shouldn't you be back in L.A. by now?"

"Yeah. Actually, I made a decision." With that, she tells them what she had decided.

Three hours later, Thunderbird 2 is over the ocean when both men see a massive shape rise to the surface. The shape is that of the biggest submarine both men had ever seen before. Both mens' jaws drop at the view of the Conning Tower. They both then see the front end open to reveal a flight deck, causing them to whistle, highly impressed.

"Now that is a submarine, 'Brains'."

"I'll say, Jeff. It's years ahead of anyone else's, that's for sure."

"What say we touch down, pick up our family, get back home and try to forget about what had happened?"

"Sounds good to me, Jeff. But, what about the Hood and his goons?"

"Their day of reckoning will come, Ray. Their day of reckoning will come. But, for now, let's just concentrate on good times with our family. When the trial comes, we'll have to tell the Courts about the impact this incident had on our family." At that, the massive cargo plane gingerly lands on the Tuatha de Danaan, opening it's belly upon completion.

In front of the cargo plane, an elevator rises, with Thunderbird 4 right on it. In front of the submersible are the couples, Sandy standing right with them along with the youngest Thunderbirds. Both men are so overjoyed, they exit the plane without suiting up and head for the couples. As they approach, Thunderbird 4 moves forward, heading for Thunderbird 2.

"It's so good to see you guys are all safe!" Jeff smiles as he hugs his sons, one by one. He then turns toward his daughters-in-law, smirks and asks, "Did they behave themselves, ladies?" When they nod, he grins wryly, knowing their definition of behaving.

His face then brightens when he sees Sandy looking over at 'Brains'. "Ray, I'm going back to Los Angeles."

Feeling somewhat crestfallen, 'Brains' asks, "What's going on, Sandy?" He knew the day would come where Sandy had to go back to work. But, what she says next surprises him.

"I'm putting in my papers, Ray. I'm resigning as PR Rep." She wraps 'Brains' in a massive embrace. "It'll take me about a month to finish up all my business, so that way I can end my career on a positive note."

Elated, yet confused, 'Brains' asks, "But, Sandy, what'll you do? Without something to do, you'll be bored out of your mind."

Suddenly, Sandy's voice goes sultry as she replies, "Actually, I can think of some things I'd like to do. Along with whom to do them with." At that, 'Brains' face is as red as a stop light as Sandy runs her fingers through his hair. "Maybe, just maybe, I can do an 'experiment' or two with you." That sends him into overload as he kisses Sandy passionately.

In the background, the couples are in shock until Monique begins chuckling, saying, "That girl's got it going on!"

Scott nods in agreement, saying, "Yep. She's definitely got the funk."

Lonnie, Connie and Zoey all look at each other, nod and say, simultaneously, "Time for another wedding."

Sandy comes out of the kiss, grins and says, "Not just yet. Four more months, then we'll see about getting hitched."

'Brains', in a hazy daze from the kiss, haplessly mumbles, "Hitched. Yeah. Good idea." That gets him a bout of laughter from the others, snapping him out of it. He then looks over at Sandy and sees that she's blushing as she smiles.

Clearing his throat, he says, "I haven't felt this way since Fermat's Mother died. When she died, all I could do was concentrate on my work. It was the only thing that kept me alive, so I could raise Fermat. I must sound very cold right now."

"No, Ray. You don't. You're a good man that cares for his son very much."

'Brains' nods at this and replies, "Thank you, Sandy. Before we do anything else, what say we get you out of here so we could celebrate."

"Actually, I'm about to catch a ride." In the background, a helicopter of unknown make comes up on the elevator and starts it's engines.

Jeff sees the helo, nods in reply and softly says, "Go with her, Ray. I'm sure she'd want you to be around when she puts in her papers. Besides, who knows? You might even find yourself having some fun."

"Okay, Jeff." With that, 'Brains' follows Sandy to the waiting Mithril helo, gets in behind her and the door closes. When the helo lifts off, it fades out of sight.

Jeff is stunned, to say the least, and asks, "Where'd they go?"

"It's the ECS, Mr. Tracy." Jeff turns around and sees the people that were at the wedding. "I'm Teletha Testarossa, Captain of this submarine, the Tuatha de Danaan. These are my confidantes, Commander Richard Mardukas: Executive Officer and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin: Tactical Officer. It seems we have some mutual business to discuss."

"Captain Testarossa? ECS?"

Tessa nods and smirks, replying, "Don't let my age fool you, Mr. Tracy. I am, in fact, the Commanding Officer of this vessel. The ECS is the Electronic Concealment System."

"Okay. What shall we discuss?"

"The situation which required you to contact Team Hawk via us. Since we are a secret organization of mercenaries, it wouldn't do for us to come out into the open under these circumstances."

"So we just put a lid on the whole thing?"

"Correct. Since you're the Thunderbirds."

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? We're very protective of our secret."

Nonplussed, Tessa giggles and replies, "Let's see. You pretty much gave yourself away when you landed on the Tuatha de Danaan. Along with Thunderbird 4's arrival here earlier as well."

Connie then asks, "What nation is this sub with?"

"We're not associated with any nation, Mrs. Tracy. We're an independent group of mercenaries that fight for justice. However, we do have some contacts in some countries."

"What's the name of your group?"

"We're Mithril. We eliminate drug factories and terrorist training camps. Like an army of justice out to protect the world. As much as possible."

Mardukas then says, "Madam Captain, it's time for us to head out."

"Oh?" Tessa checks her watch and her jaw drops. "Oh my, I'm afraid we don't have time for a full briefing. But, here's the basics. If you don't want any hassle, please mention nothing about Mithril. Our success lies in secrecy and, of course, the discretion of people we help. Very much like I'm sure yours does."

Jeff then asks, "What about the Hood? Or even his sub? Alan told me about it some time after he and the others became Thunderbirds."

"It sank. Never again will it prowl the seas, making trouble." That causes the jaws on every one of the Thunderbirds to drop.

Lonnie manages to recover her jaw and asks, "What about Team Hawk?"

"They were here. They were just training for using Arm Slaves when this operation came up. That's all the details I can safely give out."

"Did they ever reveal their identities at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You see, since they're like us, their identities are top secret. Even to us." Tessa can't help but notice the sour look on Lonnie's face. She then chuckles inwardly at Lonnie's frustration. 'Sorry, Mrs. Tracy, but the fewer people that know your sister is part of Team Hawk, the better. As it is, far too many people know.'

At that, the couples get onto Thunderbird 2 while Thunderbird 4 is loaded into the massive cargo plane's belly. Once everything is loaded, Thunderbird 2 lifts off of the submarine, which is starting to close it's doors for submergence.

Lonnie sighs as she looks at the monitor showing the Tuatha de Danaan. "What's wrong, Lonnie?" Lonnie turns to look at Virgil and smiles softly.

"Nothing, Virgil. It's just that I want to tell Bonnie that we were rescued by Team Hawk and Mithril. But, since 'Madam Captain of Mithril' doesn't want us to tell her about Mithril, I can't tell even her about it. In fact, if she did know, she'd probably want to take up crime-fighting. I can't stand the thought of losing her at all."

"Well, we all gotta make sacrifices, Lonnie. Even if what we know just might be a good thing for the ones we care about."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew who the members of Team Hawk were so they can receive the thanks they properly deserve." Virgil softly sighs as he pats Lonnie's hand and kisses her hair.

Lonnie then smiles softly, as do Connie, Monique and Zoey. "Mr. Tracy, how would you like to become a Grandfather in nine months?"

They all look at the blushing brides and process the news.

Virgil, snapping out of the stun, grins and asks, "You sure, Lonnie?"

"FAB, honey. FAB."

Back on the Tuatha de Danaan, Tessa walks along the corridor toward the hangar, where Team Hawk is currently watching the crews remove the underwater units. Upon arrival, a crewman spots her.

"Attention on deck!"

"As you were. Team Hawk, you and the Urzu Team did a good job today."

Bonnie nods and replies, "Yep, we sure did, Captain Testarossa. Although, it would have been great if Prevera didn't get away from Ron. Then again, there wasn't much Ron could do to stop her. I mean, bullet-proof glass on the rocket's cockpit? Who does the Hood think he is? James Bond?"

Tessa chuckles slightly and replies, "That's a very good question, Ms. Rockwaller. In any case, your sisters are safely away and on the way back to Tracy Island."

"That's a relief. As long as they're safe, it's the main thing. I guess I'll have to wait for them to visit before I can tell them about 'Father' being found and is now in Jail."

"Thinking of, when's the hearing for him?"

"Month after next. Truth be told, I'm scared. If my involvement with Team Hawk is made general knowledge, let alone public, it could ruin everything we've worked so hard for. Not to mention endangering our families' lives. That cannot be allowed. At all."

"So what're you gonna do?"

Shrugging, Bonnie replies, "I guess I'll just sit in the Courtroom and hope I'm not called. If I am, I'll just be as vague as possible."

"Are you proficient in being vague, Ms. Rockwaller?"

"Hey, I'm a chopper pilot. Believe me, I can be vague. When I wanna be." With that, Bonnie gives Tessa her barracuda smile. Tessa nods in agreement as she turns around and heads for another part of the sub. Once Tessa is out of the hangar, Bonnie collapses onto the hangar floor in tears.

Ron and the others are right at her side in two seconds. "You okay, Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ron. Thanks."

"Need anything?"

Letting loose with a sniffle, Bonnie replies, "Other than an easy answer to give the Court and my 'Father' to be dead, not much really. After all, in life, all you can really count on is your friends, helo, Arm Slave and family. I'm really very glad you guys are both friends and family to me."

"What are friends for, Bonnie? So, you wanna relax and marinate some more? Or do you wanna track down the bitch that got away?"

"Let's track that bitch down, Ron. I'm sure Jessica would love to give her a 12 gauge enema. In fact, I think Jessica would make a wonderful Proctologist. Especially when it comes to criminals." The others cringe and grin at the same time as the picture Jessica shooting criminals in their rear ends with a shotgun. "Yet, I can't help but wonder how that bitch would look if Joss had cut off her toes."

Jessica can only blush as she says, "Well, I guess it's one way to keep criminals from being or making such 'asses' of themselves. Let alone in Prevera's case."

Hirotaka's jaw drops at this and then the immaculate ninja smiles. "Now that was very good, Jessica."

"Yeah. I guess it was." She then extends her fist and says, "All in, all out."

Ron nods and slams his fist in, saying, "All in, all out." Bonnie and Hirotaka return the sentiment and nod in agreement. Next thing they know, Norman clears his throat and the group separates.

"What's up, Norman?" Norman perks up at Ron's question and grins.

"Got word from Jane and Lily before the mission. I didn't want to throw you guys off your game. That's why I thought it'll be time now to tell you it's ready." Puzzled, Jessica looks at Norman curiously as he goes on. "You'll have to wait and see, Jessica." With that, the Tuatha de Danaan makes it's return to Merida Island.

Thirty minutes later, Tessa goes to a Security Area and goes in, seeing Transom seated at a table under armed guard. "Miss Transom, I'm sure you understand the reasoning for you to be under guard like this."

"I do, ma'am."

"Very good. Right now, you, the Hood and the man injured by one of our men are facing charges. Since she escaped, Ms. Prevera still has yet to face charges as well. The charges against you in particular are Accessory Before the Fact to Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Conspiracy to Commit Kidnapping. There are also the charges from the past two times you were involved, Miss Transom. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ma'am, I deeply regret my actions. That's all I can say. I have no excuses for my behavior." Shamed, Transom bows her head down and adds, "I'm prepared to accept any consequence coming my way."

Smiling softly, Tessa goes on. "There are, however, extenuating circumstances that may well work in your favor. However, it was that one instant. I'm not sure it would be enough to outweigh all the bad things you had done, Miss Transom."

Confused, Transom looks up and asks, "Ma'am?"

"Your decision to facilitate the rescue of the Tracy couples. It shows you have a good heart. You just refused to show it in the past. Either due to fear or it was easier to go the path of evil, it's not for me to decide. Deeds, not words, are what makes a person's character. Quite frankly, I think you have moral caliber. Granted, a small amount. But, it's there anyway."

"Ma'am?"

"I really should get to the heart of the matter. I'd like you to join the Research and Development Team for Mithril. Especially the Engineering Department. It seems we have a very sore lack of personnel in that Department. Especially given the incident about two years ago."

"Mithril? R&D? Engineering?"

"_That's right, Miss Transom."_ Transom can't help but gasp at the voice in her head. _"I was afraid of this. You never knew the truth about yourself, did you?"_

Electing to be verbal, Transom replies, "No ma'am. I didn't. When they started, I tried tuning them out, but they were insistent. So, I decided to use them. But, everybody called me crazy, along with my ideas." She then asks, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Miss Transom. You have something that can be considered both a gift and a curse. You're 'Whispered'. Now, before you freak out, let me explain. Under the right circumstances, you can provide engineering principals that exceed the standards of modern technology. Were you the one that designed the submarine that you were on and then had seen sink?"

"Yes, I did." Curious, she asks, "But, how?"

"Like I said, you're one of us. 'The Whispered'. Did you feel comfortable on the submarine at all?"

"Yes, I did. Well, except for when Mullion would stare and leer at me."

"Mullion?"

"Yeah, the big black guy that probably got his nuts blown off by a concussion grenade." Tessa blanches at the crude description of the event and shakes her head.

"There's no probably about it, Miss Transom. The close proximity of the concussion grenade to Mr. Mullion's groin was enough to sever his 'nuts' from his body." Transom nods, greatly relieved as Tessa goes on. "The Hood suffered a second- degree burn to his head, as a result of a hot branding iron by Miss Possible."

"So, what's going to happen to Ms. Prevera if she's found?"

"Well, Street Hawk told me about Miss Possible wanting to cut Ms. Prevera's toes off with a pair of rusted gardening shears. He said that she called it a 'Texan Pedicure'. So, that'll probably be the punishment that awaits her."

Transom can't help but shudder as she says, "I certainly wouldn't want to be in Ms. Prevera's shoes. I guess it's a good thing I decided to change sides. I might have wound up losing my toes as well."

With that, Tessa nods at the woman and says, "Welcome aboard, Miss Transom."

"But, how am I going to tell the Hood and Mullion? Neither one of them is going to be happy. They might even try to kill me."

"They won't get that chance." Tessa reaches into her briefcase and goes on. "I have your new identity right in here."

"You mean I'm to do a disappearing act of sorts?"

"That's right. At the moment, our Information Bureau is making a report of you taking a cyanide capsule due to your fear of reprisal from the Hood. Your death, of course, will be faked. It'll allow you to enter your new life. Also, you'll be getting a makeover of sorts, to make you less recognizable by other people."

"Even my teeth?" Transom's face lights up with the thought of not having to go through the same taunts with her new life.

Tessa sees the look on Transom's face and replies, "Even them, Miss Transom. I read on your dossier that you had gone through a horrendous amount of cruelty over time. And I'm sure that you'll be relieved to not go through that ever again."

"I'm feeling the relief already, ma'am."

"Very well, then. I'll arrange for transportation for you. It'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Transom is strapped into a VTOL strike fighter and waiting for take-off. Next thing she knows, the jet is propelled forward into the sky as the de Danaan re-submerges.


	9. Returns and Families

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Returns and Families

The voyage back to Merida Island is quiet for the most part. Tessa elects to debrief the Urzu Team and Team Hawk upon arrival at the island. So, she just lets them rest as she looks over the notes from Mithril Headquarters. To her surprise, she finds that Headquarters had approved of one idea she had in particular, especially in the wake of the two 'men' that had betrayed Mithril and slightly tarnished the SRT.

Reaching to her console, Tessa then says, "Lieutenant Sagara to my office, please." Two minutes later, there's a knock at her door. "Enter."

"Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara reporting as ordered, Madam Captain."

"Stand easy, Lieutenant." Once Sousuke is at Parade Rest, Tessa begins. "As you'll recall, we were betrayed by two of our own on the sub and also by an unknown party in Headquarters two years ago."

Sousuke nods as he growls, remembering Guen Bien Bo and John Danigan, the two traitors that killed two good SRT warriors. "Affirmative, Madam Captain."

Tessa can't help but shiver at his tone. She then realizes that it had hit Sousuke pretty hard as well. "It's okay to be angry, Lieutenant. But, please, don't growl at me about it."

"Roger, Madam Captain." His tone is a lot more sedate and somewhat repentant.

That brings a soft smile to her face as she proceeds. "In any case, Lieutenant, I just received approval of an idea I had from Headquarters. It's something I feel could give the bridge crew a slight chance should, heaven forbid, another Gauron pops up."

Intrigued, Sousuke asks, "What do you have in mind, Madam Captain?"

"Training the Bridge Crew in SRT tactics. Failing that, putting a small squad of SRT on the Bridge of the de Danaan. Which do you think would be most effective, Lieutenant?"

"Both would be effective, Madam Captain. But, it'll take at least two months to get them into proper condition for initial training. I propose the latter, Madam Captain. They've already have the training and they're prepared to go all the way."

"Agreed, Lieutenant. As usual, you've proven to be insightful. Matter of fact, since I'm on the topic of yourself, I'd like to ask you something." At Sousuke's nod, she goes on. "As you know, since Lieutenant McAllen's death, we haven't had an Urzu-1. How would you like to take that title, Lieutenant? I feel you'd make an excellent Urzu-1." She can't help but giggle inwardly at his blush.

"Ma'am, I appreciate that you think that highly of me. But, almost all my life, I've been a follower. This was my first time as a leader. While I enjoyed being Lead on the mission, I still have much to learn before I'm ready to take that spot. So, for now, I'll just stick with Urzu-7 until I feel I'm ready to do so."

Tessa ponders this before smiling softly and saying, "That's very mature of you, Lieutenant Sagara. Impending Fatherhood must have had an effect on you. Very well. When you feel you're ready, just let me know. In the meantime, please feel free to select some SRT personnel to station on the Bridge. But, only five can be selected. Any more than that and it'll start getting crowded."

"Yes, Madam Captain."

Twenty-four hours later, upon returning to Merida Island and debriefing, Team Hawk learns that Kim had gone into labor once she saw Ron. Now, the team is at the impromptu nursery, looking in the window at the newest Stoppables. Bonnie and Jessica both gush over the two little girls while Hirotaka smirks at the little boy.

"Could you picture yourself as a Mother, Jessica?" Bonnie's question catches Jessica off guard as Jessica sputters and Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile. Then, very much to Bonnie's shock, Jessica softly nods and giggles.

"Ever since I was a little girl in China, Bonnie. Ever since." At Bonnie's dropped jaw, she goes on. "You see, I came across a baby for the first time when I was six years old. I had never seen anything so beautiful, so innocent. When I reached my teens, however, I found myself alone. After all, with a name like mine, along with my heritage, you're bound to be shunned. Especially in Chinese society. That was before I knew about Father."

Bonnie recovers her jaw and sadly says, "I'm so sorry, Jessica. It must have been horrible for you."

"It was, Bonnie. It was. But, it all worked out for the best. I found out where and from whom I got my looks, along with my name. Met you guys and am now part of a family of sorts. No, we are family. No two ways about it." Jessica then feels two sets of arms around her and she smiles. "Thank you, 'sister' and 'brother'."

"Don't worry about it, Jessica. It just goes to show you're not gonna be alone anymore." Hirotaka nods in agreement with Bonnie as he turns back to the nursery window, when he sees Kim being wheeled in by Ron.

"Kim's awake. Looks like she's checking over them, stroking their heads one by one." He then turns to Bonnie and Jessica, asking, "You wanna congratulate them?"

Bonnie shakes her head, replying, "No. She's bound to be tired still. After all, bringing another set of triplets into the world is bound to be taxing on her. Quite frankly, I don't blame her. She's earned the rest. Oh, here comes Sousuke and Kaname."

She then giggles as she adds, "Looks like Kaname's decided to take it easy as well, guys. Sousuke has her in a wheelchair." They look and, sure enough, see Kaname in a wheelchair. Only with a frown on her face.

"Sousuke, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, Kaname. But you still need to take it easy for the baby's sake. So, please, trust me on this. Your safety is not only important to me, but our son's safety is as well." Kaname groans before she nods in agreement.

"Okay, Sousuke. You win. But I expect you to be with me when this little rugrat comes out."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kaname." They all turn and see a grinning Melissa. "Sousuke, you may be a higher rank than I am, but I'll give you an order for old times' sake. On the ninth month, you are to stay in Japan to stay by Kaname's side. No ifs, ands, or buts. Uh's are not even optional. Captain Testarossa has already signed off on it and Headquarters readily agreed. Understood, Lieutenant?"

Smiling softly, Sousuke replies, "Understood, Sgt. Major." She then cackles and wraps him in a massive, sisterly bear hug.

"Good. So, how was that cigar, Sousuke?" The hug is so intense, she doesn't realize she's pressing him into her buxom chest.

Sousuke's muffled voice replies, "Quite tasty, actually. I enjoyed every single bite, as did Kaname. And, I'm sure Sousuke Jr did as well. Uh, Sgt. Major, I'm having a hard time breathing." Melissa cackles again as she releases Sousuke from her arms and then ruffles his hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you guys just say you ate a cigar?" Jessica's eyes are bulging out with that question.

"Affirmative, Miss Mach. A chocolate cigar. Made with milk chocolate." Kaname nods in agreement as she rubs her head affectionately against Sousuke's hand.

She looks up at Melissa and her eyes say, 'Thank you for looking after Sousuke like a brother. But please, don't press him into your chest again!' Melissa nods back and cackles again.

Greatly relieved, Jessica says, "Phew! I thought you had eaten a cigar made with tobacco."

Melissa can't help but chuckle as she says, "No. I wouldn't do that to my friends. Of course, Sousuke's kinda like the younger brother I never had. Besides, it's kinda like Sousuke's policy to not do anything that'll compromise his health. That includes smoking, alcohol and drugs. As for the other aspects of life..."

"TMI!" Bonnie's screech has Melissa laughing again.

Along with Sousuke and Kaname blushing furiously. Bonnie then turns back and sees a heart-softening sight. Ron holding one of the newborns and rocking it back and forth in his arms. With Kim watching and smiling softly. Bonnie points inward and Melissa nods.

Inside the makeshift nursery, Kim gazes softly at Ron and smiles at his rocking. Hearing the door slide open softly, Kim turns around and sees Bonnie walk in softly. Putting a finger in front of her lips, she turns back to watch Ron.

Bonnie takes a seat beside Kim and smiles a soft smile. "They're beautiful, K."

"Thanks, B. Ron's doing a wonderful job, isn't he?"

Nodding, Bonnie softly replies, "Yes. Very lovely, K. They're so lucky they have you both for parents. Both this set and your first set." She then offers a wicked grin as she asks, "Any other family addition plans on your end?"

Kim softly whispers, "Bonnie!" She then blushes as she replies, "Maybe one more time. In a year or two. I want to make sure the Sho-Da-Kah is completely shut down before I get pregnant again. I've missed too much field work as it is. According to Dr. Goldberry, I should be fit for Sand Hawk duty by the time we get back to Middleton after Sousuke's birthday."

Bonnie nods and then giggles as Ron starts babbling to the baby in his arms. "Which one is he holding?"

"Jesse Ronald Stoppable. Isn't he a cute little boy? The girls are Bonnie and Diana. It's going to be easy telling this bunch apart."

"How so, K?"

"Jesse will definitely be easy to pick out. He has red hair and green eyes, while Bonnie has blond hair and green eyes. Diana has red hair and brown eyes. Hopefully, it'll stay that simple."

Bonnie nods in agreement as she wraps an arm around Kim, saying, "I don't know if it'll help, but you and Ron are terrific parents."

"Thanks, Bonnie. I'll tell you one thing though. You should have seen Ron's face when these little ones were born, along with the first set. He was anxious, excited and scared. All at the same time."

"I don't doubt that. I just hope he didn't barf like Hirotaka did when the twins were born."

"Oh, no. He pretty much lost his squeamishness during our missions. In fact, the only times he'll complain of a 'crummy tummy' is on carnival rides. Even on a light stomach. And that only happens about five or six times, in a row, on a ride." Kim then jumps at the sound of Ron clearing his throat.

"TMI, KP. Besides, it's time for Jesse to be fed."

"Oh, right. Ron, get the blinds, please and thank you."

"Got it, KP." Once Ron has the blinds closed and nods, Kim undoes her gown's top and puts the newborn to her breast. As the baby suckles, Kim starts humming the same tune that she had hummed the first time around. Bonnie's eyes go wide as she recognizes the tune and she then smiles.

"It's what you sang at the talent show, K." At Kim's nod, Bonnie shakes her head and giggles. "Only you could use something like that as a lullaby."

"Well, it serves two purposes. One, to give them reassurance that they'll always be protected. The other is to pay homage to their Daddy's motto. 'Never be normal'. What can I say? Ron's definitely rubbed off on me." Bonnie nods mutely and then starts chuckling.

"Yeah. He's rubbed off on all of us. Someway, somehow, he's definitely rubbed off on us." At that, baby Jesse stops suckling and Kim softly burps him. As Kim rocks him softly, she resumes humming. Suddenly, she remembers her gown and blushes furiously upon seeing Ron's grin.

"Wanna hold him? Gotta redo my gown." With a nod from Bonnie, Kim hands him to her, a soft smile on her face. Bonnie returns the smile and starts cooing at the baby. As she watches Bonnie, she redoes her gown's top. With Ron joining her and kissing her cheek softly.

"Who's the cute little baby? Hi, bunny. Welcome to earth, little Jesse Ronald Stoppable. Better enjoy life while you can. It's a jungle out there and you'll need your wits about you. Luckily, you've got two parents that know the score, along with two sets of grandparents, two aunts and three uncles. Your brothers and sister are waiting for you all to get home to them."

Bonnie looks up at Kim and Ron and smiles, tears of pride in her eyes. "We definitely should get our kids together soon so they can start being friends. Only, this time, their friendship will not be based on something so absurd as the 'food chain'. Far as I'm concerned, the 'food chain' is garbage."

She then hands little Jesse over to Ron and softly adds, "I'll leave you two be. Something tells me you need to make some actual vacation plans. Preferably for after we find and stop Prevera."

Ron nods at that and replies, "Yeah. The sooner she's stopped, the better and safer the world would be. I would not want to picture her meeting up with the Sho-Da-Kah. At all. Besides, she's still grinding that ax, given what I could tell from our most recent op."

Kim shudders and remarks, "If hate poisons the mind, then her mind is bound to be very toxic by now." She then yawns and blushes, adding, "If you'll excuse me, I need some sleep. Pushing these little ones out really took it out of me." With that, Ron puts little Jesse back in the cradle and runs his finger along Jesse's head. He then takes hold of the wheelchair handles and wheels a yawning Kim out of the nursery.

Once he gets her back to the Infirmary Room that she had been in, Ron gently lifts Kim out of the wheelchair and lies her down onto the bed. Once she's lying down, he pulls up a chair and starts massaging her midsection, tracing the stretch marks from the first set as he does so. He then lightly chuckles as he gently rubs her belly.

"You better not be planning to tickle me, Ron. I need sleep and I can't do that if I'm up laughing all night."

"It's not that, KP. Although, that is an idea for when we go on vacation. I love your laughter, KP. It's so musical." Kim's blush is Ron's reply as he kisses and continues massaging her belly. "Besides, you're still so sexy, Kim. Even after two sets of triplets, you're still so sexy."

"Ron!" Kim can't help but giggle as she moans in delight. "Oh, if I hadn't just given birth, I'd have you pumping my brains out. Right here and now. Even more, I'd dare you to knock me up again. Until we have a baseball or crime-fighting team."

"Aw, but you just gave birth, honey. I'm sure you can wait at least two more weeks before we pump again. Just to be sure you've fully recovered." He then rubs his nose against Kim's and adds, "Besides, we have all the time in the world, KP. We have six beautiful children, we're married, crime-fighters still and we love each other dearly." Kim giggles softly at that and scoots over for Ron to join her on the bed.

"Yeah, that we are. You're right. Let's give it an extra week before I have you pump me again. But, subject change, you must be tired by now, Ron. That mission had to have taken it out on you."

Nodding as he gets onto the bed with her, he replies, "Oh yeah. Especially fighting the Hood and trying to keep him from controlling my mind. It took everything in me to keep from killing that bald bastard. Just to keep him out of Joss' and my head." He then starts massaging her midsection again and kisses Kim on her lips.

"He tried to hypnotize Joss? I think you should have killed him, Ron. It would have been better that way. Oh, that feels so good."

Ron chuckles as he rubs her belly some more and kisses her lips again. "Maybe so, Kim. But he was no threat by the time Joss got done with him."

"Oh? What did she do? Tell all." At that, Ron tells Kim all about Joss branding the Hood and him giving Joss the necessary items to restrain him. By the time he's done, Kim is softly laughing. "So Monique and the others saw Joss tying up the Hood after he tried his number on her. I bet he's not going to forget her any time soon."

"No, I guess not." Suddenly, he gulps when he sees Kim smiling deviously. "Um, Kim?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"You'll see." She then takes Ron's hand and places it onto her now lactating breast. "How does it feel, honey?"

Softly squeezing it, he replies, "Soft, firm and wet, Kim."

"Oops." At that, the young couple laughs as Ron kisses her soundly, stroking her face as she nods off. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, KP." Intending to hold her for the rest of the night, Ron holds Kim in his arms, mumbling sweet nonsense into her ear. With Kim smiling warmly at it all.

An hour later, he's still holding Kim in his arms when the communications console outside the room tones. Not wanting to disturb Kim, he gently gets up from the bed and steps outside the room. He then sees the monitor and activates it.

"Stoppable." He finds out from the Communications Officer that there's an urgent communication for him from Wade. The Officer then connects him. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Ron, you and the guys gotta get back to Middleton. The criminals are running rampant through the area. Dr. Director is asking for you guys to return pronto. The cops are outmatched."

Bonnie, having seen Ron enter the hallway and begin communication, comes up and asks, "What's going on?"

Ron replies, "Criminals are running rampant in Middleton, Bon-Bon."

Shaking her fists in anger, Bonnie snarls, "Those losers can't seem to take a hint at all. Wade, Hirotaka, Jessica, Norman and I are on our way back home. K just gave birth, so it'll take them about two weeks more to get back to work."

Wade smiles at the news and says, "Congratulations, Ron. See you guys in two weeks."

Ron nods at that and ends transmission. He then turns to Bonnie and asks, "You sure you're up to this, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Ron. That bastard leaving us, only to be found years later, hurt quite a bit. But I'm all back." She puts her right palm on Ron's cheek and softly adds, "Thank you for caring, Ron."

"It's not a problem, Bon-Bon." That has Bonnie laughing softly as she nods and walks away from Ron. Ron then goes back into the room and returns to Kim's side. Wrapping his arms back around her, he grins when she returns the wrap.

Thirty-eight minutes later, Bonnie, Jessica, Hirotaka and Norman are waiting in the hangar for Sousuke to arrive. Right on the fortieth minute, Sousuke arrives and smiles.

"Your flight, Team Hawk. It'll fly you to Denver. A Mithril operative will then drive you to your homes in Middleton. It's the best I can do on short notice."

Norman nods and says, "I'd say you did a great job, Lieutenant. Thanks for helping us through this." Bonnie nods in agreement and smiles softly.

"Let no one tell you otherwise, Sousuke. You are a Saint."

"Thank you, Ms. Rockwaller. Please have a safe flight home. Kaname and I look forward to seeing all of you again when our son's born."

Jessica smiles softly and replies, "Wouldn't dream of missing it for the world, Lieutenant. Take care of yourself, Kaname and your baby."

"Roger." With that, he watches them board the transport plane and the door closing. "Safe journey, to you all." That said, he gives the pilot the take-off signal and salutes the plane as it heads out. Once it hits the air and engages ECS, Sousuke returns to his quarters and Kaname.

On the plane, Bonnie opens her locket and smiles at the picture inside. "Glad you're safe, guys. See you at home." Suddenly, she's overtaken by the sudden urge to sleep. So, without any argument with herself, she falls asleep, the mission having taken it's toll on her. Combine that with the excitement over the birth of the Stoppable children and you get one seriously drained Bonnie Rockwaller.

Twelve hours later, War Bird rises out of Command Center and begins it's counter-attack. The first situation is Police Officers being fired upon every hour on the hour. So far, no fatalities. But the goons start to get even more reckless. That is until they're knocked out by tranquilizer rounds from above.

"Sleep tight, losers." She then turns her attention to the Police on the ground and says, "This spot has been pacified." Without any further word, War Bird goes on to the next situation. Onto the next and so on. By the time the attack helo had landed, the crime rate had suffered a massive dent. But not quite big enough.

"I hope you get home soon, guys."


	10. Home Again and Unveiling

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Rescue! 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Home Again and Unveiling

Two weeks after Kim gave birth to their triplets, Kim and Ron return to Middleton with their newborn babies. Upon their arrival, they head for the Possible residence and are greeted by two ecstatic sets of Grandparents. Five minutes into the visit, they get the beep that they're needed. As they get back into their Hummer H2 and head for Command Center, they recall Bonnie's most recent information regarding the sitch in Middleton.

At the beginning of the sitch, Bonnie, along with Dr. Director, suspected the Sho-Da-Kah trying to establish another foothold, yet none of the crooks apprehended had any ties with the organization whatsoever. They only had one link in common, however. They had just been hired by a woman with a South American accent.

In Command Center, Bonnie checks her watch. "Damn, they're late." She paces and checks again. "Damn." One more time. "Damn, damn." Suddenly, she hears the main door for Command Center opening. Turning around, she smiles her barracuda smile as she watches the Stoppable's H2 pull to a stop. "Well, it's about time you two got here. Have you no concept of time?"

"Sorry, Bonnie, but we had to stop by the Notary with the triplets' birth certificates, indicating their citizenship of birth abroad. It's a good thing Mithril has a contact in the State Department, otherwise we'd definitely be exposed and endangered. After all, if they were listed as having been born on a mercenary base, it really wouldn't be good."

Bonnie nods at that and says, "You got a point, Kim. In any case, it's time for the big event. Oh yeah, how are your parents dealing with the newest triplets?"

Ron grins and replies, "Oh, they're tickled pink, Bon-Bon. Even our first-born are excited about the whole thing. At least Julie won't be so lonely." He then laughs as he adds, "Even the tweebs started speaking nonsense to them. That caused Julie, Andrew and Edward to all roll their eyes. It was so cute, seeing the triplets roll their eyes at their uncles' antics."

"Just like I roll mine at your antics at times, Ron. I guess they got the eye-rolling from me."

"I think you're right, KP." With that, he launches a tickle attack on her bare midriff, which launches a massive fit of laughter on Kim's part, with Ron and Bonnie right behind her.

"I give, Ron! I give!" When Ron stops tickling her abdomen, it takes her three minutes to calm down. "Oh, it feels so good to laugh very hard again." Bonnie is still trying to calm her laughter down and finally succeeds five minutes later.

"If we can cut the laugh-fest, it's time." Norman's voice comes through loud and clear. Equal parts highly-amused and slightly-annoyed. When everyone is gathered around, Norman nods and asks, "Ron, drum roll?" As Ron slams his hands against his knees, Norman removes a sheet from a massive object.

"Meet our newest vehicle!" Right in front of them is a black pickup truck with a brush-guard and camper top. "I present to you 'Hard Hawk'. It's lined with the same Kevlar composites on War Bird, reinforced with fire-proof Kevlar. Also, it has a 360 degree capable, dual-mounted, 20mm electric cannon. Just like on Sand Hawk and War Bird. Of course, on War Bird, the pilot's head movements are sorely limited. Which is why there's a switch that automatically moves the guns to the six-o'clock position. With this one and Sand Hawk, the guns are controlled by a joystick."

Jessica notices something amiss and asks, "Did they forget to put it on, Norman?"

"Oh, no. It's contained within the top. Watch this." He then brings out a remote, presses a button and grins maniacally as the cannon comes up through the roof.

"The truck also has twin turbo-chargers, allowing it to gain a top speed of 180 miles per hour. Along with Stinger missiles in the sides of the camper top." Pressing another button, he and the others watch the side panels move upward revealing a launch platform.

A collective, "Holy shit" comes out as they watch the cannon do a quick 360 and aim right forward. With the missile platforms still showing.

Bonnie then gulps and asks, "What is that?"

Ron grins and replies, "That is an RV from Hell. Care to join me?" Bonnie nods, as do Kim, Hirotaka and Jessica, as they walk forward. "Are you impressed?"

"I am very impressed." Ron laughs in agreement with Bonnie's enthusiasm as he goes on.

"We are in business now."

Bonnie nods right back and replies, "Oh, yeah. We are definitely in business."

"Do you know how much firepower we're talking about here? This is a violent work of art! Norman, gone! Home run! Boo-yah!"

Smiling with glee, Norman says, "This thing will go through a steel-lined concrete wall. But I highly recommend that you don't try it."

Running her fingers along the nose of a Stinger, Jessica nods softly as she asks, "Who holds the pink slip for this thing, Norman? Satan?"

"Not quite, Jessica. Ron, does 'Hard Hawk' look familiar to you at all?" Ron gets a closer look at the pickup and recognizes the brush-guard on the front.

"This is the same one from when I came off of Maternity leave with Kim the first time around! After our first children were born!"

"Good memory, Ron. Indeed it is. It had been sitting in Impound. Until Jessica came along. When the idea was first discussed, I thought it'd be a good idea to have a ground vehicle that could blend in. Appear ordinary, but with a 'Cracker Jack' surprise inside. Or two." He then turns to Hirotaka and adds, "Hirotaka, we can still do a vehicle for you if you like."

With a sheepish grin, which is very rare for the ninja, he replies, "Well, actually, Norman-san, if you could modify my Ninja, we'd have two motorcycles. Not just one."

Now smiling like a used-car salesman, Norman says, "I had a feeling you'd say that sooner or later. If you'll follow me." The group then follows Norman over to the holding bay for Street Hawk. "Lily, if you please." Lily nods in agreement and punches in the sequence for opening the chamber.

As it opens, they see not one, but two motorcycles. Street Hawk and it's 'brother'. While both cycles look alike, they are slightly different. Twin katanas, jutting forward from the back. Hirotaka's face lights up as he takes it in.

"It's a motorcycle."

Norman softens to a grin and replies, "Actually, it's an all-terrain pursuit/attack vehicle. It'd been worked on alongside Hard Hard ever since Jessica began on the team." Hirotaka then goes up into the chamber and runs his fingers along the katana handles.

"In any case, I think it's time for a shakedown run." The others nod in agreement as both Ron and Hirotaka rush into the locker room to change.

Norman then sees Jessica heading for the adjacent locker room. "Let me guess. Shakedown run for you as well?"

"You got it, Norman."

Norman nods and says, "Well, get going." Jessica smirks as she goes into the room. Norman can't help but sigh as he plops himself down into a chair. "Two shakedown runs and one possible race between two equally-equipped cycles. Well, aside from the katanas, of course."

Bonnie turns and gasps, asking, "You mean it has all the same refinements that Street Hawk has?"

"Yep. Hyperthrust, vertical-lift, air foils, phase-particle beam, interchangeable weapon pods, Hydro-mode. The whole nine yards."

Shrugging, Bonnie then smirks and says, "Well, I guess I better suit up and fly overhead in War Bird. Just to be sure those two don't go nuts. Wait, I forgot. We're all nuts." She turns to Kim and asks, "How about you, K? You want in on this?"

"Yeah. I think I'll fly with you, Bonnie. After all, it always helps to have someone keeping an eye on things. Besides, Sand Hawk's still at the air field in Sky Base." At that, both ladies go into the locker room.

Five minutes later, they all come out onto the complex's floor and head to the vehicles. Ron and Hirotaka go over to the chamber and mount the motors while Jessica gets into 'Hard Hawk' and retracts the armaments into concealment. Finally, Kim and Bonnie get into 'War Bird' and Bonnie powers up the twin Lycoming turbines.

Norman turns to the two men and asks, "You guys ready?"

Ron nods and replies, "Affirmative."

Hirotaka, not seeing the exit, nervously says, "Just one thing, Norman-san. How do we get out of here?"

In reply, his visor flips down and the cycles burst forward. Ahead of them, the doorway opens and both cycles fly out in tandem. Behind them, War Bird rises out of Command Center's roof and flies overhead. Hard Hawk pulls out of Command Center's main doorway and heads for downtown.

On the cycles, Street Hawk turns to Ninja and asks, "How's it running?"

"So far, so good. Man, this is powerful."

"Yeah, well, don't push it. Get a feel for the cycle first. What's first, Norman?"

"Let's see how Ninja does with Series One. Chase Maneuvers."

With a grin hidden by his visor, Ninja replies, "Hai."

With that, Ninja opens up the throttle and goes into an unfinished roadway area, with Street Hawk right behind him. Street Hawk stops and watches his comrade maneuver the cycle with agility. As he watches the cycle pop a wheelie, he feels a sense of nostalgia.

He then hears the cycle emit a low, animalistic roar as it turns to the right. When Ninja gets to his side, Street Hawk nods his approval. At that, both cycles roar toward another part of Middleton, with War Bird still overhead.

In the sky, Sand Hawk raises her visor, thankful for the darkened windscreen, and asks, "So, War Bird, how would you rate Ninja right now?"

Raising her visor as well, War Bird replies, "Let's see, given he's my husband, I am biased. So I'm basically giving him a ten. The way he handled that cycle was beautiful. How about you, Sand Hawk?"

"He had a little bounce as he turned. I'd give him a nine."

"Fair enough. You ready for fast flying?"

"Not just yet. When they go into Hyperthrust, we can."

Now grinning eagerly, War Bird says, "You heard the lady, Norman. We're aging."

"Hang on, War Bird. I'm contacting them now."

On the streets, Hard Hawk is driving along until she sees a situation. "Guys, I have a 211 in progress. Middleton Groceries." She then sees a robber shoot at random people in the crowd. "Better add attempted murder to the list. Request backup. Repeat, request backup. Oh, no. They've got a hostage."

"Copy that, Hard Hawk. The guys are on the way and twenty minutes out. As is GJ. Whoa, they're forty minutes away. Street Hawk, Ninja, there's a 211 and attempted 187 in progress. Also a hostage situation. You're twenty minutes away, making you the closest. I'm putting you in Hyperthrust. You'll get there in two minutes." He types in the Clearance code and gets it. "You're cleared for Series Two and Three. Go get 'em."

Five seconds later, the Hyperthrust jets on both bikes fire. While Ninja is able to handle it, Street Hawk fares very well, given his past experience. In the sky above, War Bird gets the message, hits the thrusters and heads for the area.

Upon nearing, both cycles slow down in time to see a red SUV pull out, with Hard Hawk right behind it. Both cycles then turn around and start following the two vehicles. Sand Hawk observes the scene and sees that they're nearing the interchange.

"Guys, we're heading for the highway and we have very bad traffic up ahead out there today. Fifteen miles out, so we better make this quick. Be careful, be careful."

"Roger that, Sand Hawk." On that point, they get onto the interstate. "All right, Hard Hawk, it's time to end this before it goes too far. Prepare for a felony slowdown."

"Copy, Street Hawk. Moving now." The pickup pulls around the SUV, raising it's cannon as it does so. She then activates the vehicle's P.A. "Pull over! Now!" It then charges ahead and gets in front of the SUV, the cannon now trained on it. "You have no chance! Give it up!"

To her shock and horror, the SUV bolts around her and slams into a black BMW coupe's rear end. It then charges ahead of the vehicle as it goes toward the shoulder. Inside the BMW, a model/talent scout named Amelia Frazier is trying to stop her car, but it won't. As she pumps her brakes, the brunette Caucasian starts panicking.

"Oh, no. oh, no." Having a sense of foreboding, she then picks up her phone and says, "I have no brakes. I'm gonna die, Naomi!"

Having seen the BMW, Ninja turns to Street Hawk and he nods in agreement. "Hard Hawk, War Bird, you guys take down the SUV. We'll help the BMW. Looks like the driver's having a problem."

"Roger that, Street Hawk. Rules of engagement?"

"If you can get a clear shot without killing the driver, take it. If not, War Bird can cut it in half from the air. Let's go, Ninja." At that, both cycles exit the interstate, right behind the BMW.

The cycles stay right behind it and soon come across a steep downgrade with a hairpin turn, along with the last thing they'd ever want to see. They then reach the BMW in seconds and see the driver in a panic. To Street Hawk's surprise, the driver is Amelia Frazier from Middleton High. His 'match' from Animology.

"Can you stop?" Amelia turns at the distorted voice, sees a pair of very dark visors and shakes her head.

"I have no brakes! I know you already know that, Naomi. I was talking to a pair of motorcycle riders." She then blushes as she replies, "I think they're cute. I can't see their faces, though."

Ninja gets a look ahead and uses his monocular targeting system to zoom in. He then says, "I'll clear it up here."

Street Hawk sees the same thing and nods. "All right. Take it." As Ninja bolts forward, Street Hawk moves closer and says, "Lady, listen to me. You're gonna have to climb out and grab onto me."

Amelia blinks incredulously as her mind processes the information. "What? You're crazy! Not you, Naomi! No way!"

"You're fresh out of options! Look!" Amelia looks ahead and shrieks at the sight. A massive cliff at the end of the road, along with a hairpin turn. She then realizes that without brakes, she's dead meat and it's time to ditch the car.

"Naomi, I'll have to call you back!" Slamming the phone back down, she undoes her seat belt and positions herself.

Up ahead, Ninja is able to keep a pickup from getting onto the street as the BMW approaches. Meanwhile, Amelia is climbing out of her window and reaching for the cycle's rider as he tries getting closer. Holding onto her wheel, she gets her feet onto the windowsill and gets the rider's shoulders into her hands.

Once she gets a good grip, she hops over, plops down onto the seat and holds on tight as the cycle moves away from the deserted car. Once the cycle slows to a stop, they watch the BMW go over the edge of the cliff and hear the car explode at the bottom.

Amelia tries to catch her breath. After three minutes, she can't help but shudder as she says, "There goes my insurance. The company is so not going to believe this." She then asks, "Is this going to go on my record?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. After all, you're an innocent. The Police should be here shortly. Ninja, let's get out of here and find that jerk."

"Right with you, Street Hawk." Ninja then chuckles as he watches Amelia climb off of the cycle. "Next time, I'll do the heroics while you do the traffic."

"Oh, very funny. Take care, ma'am." Amelia watches as her saviors ride away at a high rate of speed and sits down on the curb.

"Who were those helmeted men?" Her eyes suddenly bolt open at recognition of the names. "Street Hawk and Ninja? Of Team Hawk? Score!"

Back on the interstate, Hard Hawk is behind the SUV again and tries moving back around it. Much to her anger, however, the guy keeps getting in front of her. "War Bird, take this joker down if you please. He's really pissing me off. I'm just about tempted to send a missile into his ass, but I might wind up killing the hostage."

"Roger that. Firing now." In two seconds, the SUV is cut in half by 20mm rounds and comes to a grinding halt in the middle of the interstate. Hard Hawk screeches the truck to a halt right behind the SUV and jumps out of the truck, Desert Eagle in hand. Up in the air, War Bird hovers as it's speaker says, "Come on out, boys! The fun's over for you!"

In three seconds, they see two men holding a young woman hostage, a gun to her head. One of them yells, "Drop it and let us go, or she gets it!"

Hard Hawk then snarls, "You drop it or I drop you! Let the young lady go! NOW!" Right behind her, War Bird lands on the highway and turns it's cannons toward the criminals. "This is your last chance! Let her go, now!" One of them throws his gun forward and puts his hands up. "That's a smart decision! You should do the same, buster!"

"Never! You'll never take me alive!" With that, he throws the young woman aside and brings his weapon to bear on Hard Hawk. "Die!" Instantly, his body jerks back as the .44 magnum discharges. Once his body is on the ground, a dart can be seen sticking out of his chest.

Hard Hawk softly says, "No one dies today. Makes for easier interrogations."

She then cautiously approaches the still form and kicks the gun away from the hand as Sand Hawk comes up to cuff the other suspect. In the background, Middleton Police roll up and Officers swarm the area.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Who sent you?" The still-conscious criminal looks up at the distorted voice and shivers. "Talk!"

"I don't know, man! All I know is Chet talked me into joining him on today's robbery. He's the only one that knew and your friend over there darted him."

As she's walking by with a Police Officer, the hostage then says, "I heard his friend talking about it in the SUV. He mentioned a woman's name. Simone. I didn't get the last name, though."

"I see. Thank you for your help, Miss."

"No. Thank you, Team Hawk."

Sand Hawk nods as the young woman is escorted from the scene. Right behind her, Hard Hawk holsters the Desert Eagle and goes to Sand Hawk's side.

"Any clues, Sand?"

"Just one, Hard. Simone."

Hard Hawk can't help a growl as she says, "She is planning something big. But why here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Come on, let's get back to ComCen."

"You got it, Sand." At that, the two deadly femmes get back to the vehicles just as the motors arrive. "Is the driver safe, guys?"

"Safe and sound, Hard. Street pulled off the rescue and I had traffic control duty." Ninja then chuckles as he adds, "It's too bad we can't say the same for the car. It wound up going over the edge. Literally."

With that, the team heads back to Command Center and brief Norman about everything that had happened. When he hears about Simone's involvement, he angrily clenches his fist and releases the pressure.

In California, inside the mansion, Simone had healed up enough from her wound to wander around the mansion by herself. For the past two weeks, she had observed white-coated men going into and coming out of the same place where Goliath 2.0 is being built, around the clock. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what Garthe had meant by Version 2.0 for Goliath. Finally, the curiosity of the situation gets to her and she leaves the room.

Being careful to avoid grazing the wall with her still-healing arm, she makes her way to the now otherwise-unoccupied garage. "Okay, Garthe. Let's just see what the hubbub here is about." Trying the doorknob, she finds it unlocked and steps in.

The inside of the garage is very dark, with no light whatsoever, given the time of night. Putting her arms out in front of her, she slowly walks along the floor until she sees a slight amber light moving back and forth. Along with a slight pulsing sound. "Is that all it does? Gotta say, Garthe, I'm not impressed."

Suddenly, she hears a massive turbine engine start and sees a pair of bright halogen lights come on. "Now, I'm getting to be impressed. Not!" Suddenly, to her horror, the source charges toward her at a high rate of speed. "No!" She then tucks herself into a ball, waiting for her end to come. But it doesn't come. Next thing she hears are air brakes hissing and sinister laughter from behind her.

"Goliath, you've certainly had fun with our guest. Introduce yourself."

"**This vehicle's form may be known to you as Goliath, but my CPU is that of the Knight Automated Roving Robot. Or K.A.R.R. if you prefer the short-form."**

Simone turns around and sees Garthe, wearing a wide and evil grin. "Garthe, what in the world are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Simone. But, I'll answer your question. Thanks to the K.A.R.R.'s CPU, Goliath is now able to drive itself. Combine Goliath's size, weight, molecular-bonded shell and the K.A.R.R.'s CPU, we will be unstoppable. You've already had men tear up a town named Middleton Colorado for the past two weeks. But the town is now coming back with a vengeance with the help of Team Hawk. So it's time to take out Team Hawk."

"What about Mithril?"

"Ah, yes, Mithril. A shadowy organization at best. Not even my spies can find it's main base of operations. Silly as it may sound, it may only be fictional."

"Oh, no. They're real, Garthe. I even saw a young boy drop a grenade down a massive man's pants! Just to defeat him! They're an organization that answers to no one."

Garthe's face pales as he asks, "Did you just say a young boy dropped a grenade down a massive man's pants? Just to defeat him?"

"Yes, I did."

Garthe is silent for five minutes before he muses, "So he was on the level. That means Mithril is real. I thought he was only joking."

"He? Garthe, you're not making any sense. Who are you talking about?"

"A man that created the Sho-Da-Kah, with financial backing from me. A man named Gauron. One of the men that escaped from Shanghai told me an Arm Slave appeared out of nowhere and started destroying the Savages on site. The man even told me that Gauron had named one of them 'Kashim'. It looks like this 'Mithril' and Team Hawk joined forces to bring down the Shanghai Base Op for the Sho-Da-Kah."

"So what do we do?" To their shock, they hear Goliath rumble it's engine.

"**Find Mithril and Team Hawk. Then destroy them. Self-preservation is important. If they destroy us, it will not be good."**

Garthe grins and says, "Good idea, Goliath. But, we'd still need a way to find them and their base of operations. Then, we can destroy them, along with Mithril."

"**With my scanning equipment and invincible body, we can do both."**

Simone nods at the idea and then smiles. "I know of a good way to start, too."

"Oh? Please, by all means, enlighten us, Simone."

"Does this name ring a bell?" Simone can't help but smile evilly as she says, "Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli, of the Los Angeles Police Department."

"I can't say it does off hand, Simone. How about you, Goliath?"

"**That information does not appear in my databanks."**

Simone then nods and explains. "He was the Commanding Officer of the original Street Hawk. We make an attempt on his life and Team Hawk will come running. If he dies, they will be so angry, it'll make them easy to defeat."

"I like it. Goliath, feel up to killing somebody?"

"**Affirmative. Leo Altobelli is marked for death."**

Simone and Garthe begin hammering out their plans, not noticing the scanner on Goliath's front moving slowly. Deep in the truck's body, the computer begins making a plot of it's own.

Author's Notes: That's it for this story. Can anyone guess the reference the last part of the story is from? It'll be an integral part of my next story, which is a special request of sorts from Guardien-Chris83. Please tune in for my next one. It's gonna be big and some people will be dying. I hope you enjoyed the story. Take care and drive like lunatics. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
